Cat Eyes
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: They say that a cat's eye reveals everything. But for Anakin Skywalker, fellow Jedi Nefertara Ankhsamun is a mystery. A mystery that he can't help but be drawn to. Soon a question will be asked by both; Who's the cat, and who's the mouse? Star Wars belngs to George Lucas and the Mai species belong to Liz Braswell
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Oh look at that, I got sucked into the ginormous hole that is known as the Star Wars Fandom.**

 **So a little background information… I am borrowing the cat species the Mai from Elizabeth J. Braswell's book The Nine Lives of Chloe King. The faceclaim for my OC is Victoria Justice.**

 **Read and Review!**

Dark brown eyes turned jade green and catlike before they drifted closed as a young Mai girl lulled herself into a meditative trance. Hoping to find answers for her friend Padmé Amidala, who she has been assigned to protect a year earlier because someone wanted the young senator and former Queen of Naboo dead, Nefertara Ankhsamun prayed to the Force, as well the Goddesses of her people.

 _Force, Bastet, Sekhmet, help me find clarity for my friend._

As she continued to meditate, she felt herself melt completely into the Force as a vision took hold of her mind.

 _Nefertara's leaned against the tree trunk as she laughed. The boy with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes sitting next to her smiled as he continued to watch her laugh, which was something he felt was rare during this time._

 _The brunette's dark eyes looked into his light ones as her laughter started to subside. "What are you staring at?"_

 _The unknown boy said nothing at first. But when he did, his voice was soft and passionate. "You are so beautiful when you laugh like that."_

 _The next thing Nefertara knew, he was gently pressing his lips to hers._

The Mai Jedi gasped as she was pulled out of her vision by a knock on her door. That wasn't the first time she's seen that boy in her visions, but she hasn't seen anything like that before. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she glared up at the ceiling.

 _That certainly didn't look like something that would help Padmé._

Another knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Lady Ankhsamun? Senator Amidala sent me to fetch you, she is ready to depart for Coruscant."

Nefertara sighed before getting up and opening her door before giving the maid Padmé sent a small smile. "Thank you Dormé."

The eighteen year old Jedi Knight followed Dormé down the halls of the Naboo palace to the Air Hanger where Padmé and her escort group waited.

Nefertara smiled apologetically at her friend. "Forgive me Senator, I was meditating and lost track of time."

Padmé smiled at her friend and shook her head. "It's alright Nefertara."

The Mai looked at her friend's apparel and smirked. "From Senator to Pilot? And here I thought that intervention about rapid job changes did something."

The Senator scoffed and playfully wrinkled her nose at Nefertara. "Says the girl who was perfectly happy being a lazy house cat last night."

Nefertara mock-glared atPadmé. "I was not!"

The slightly smaller brunette crossed her arms. "You stretched out on the couch and refused to move."

"Your fault for giving me extra Alka Fruit!"

The Mai and the Senator dissolved into giggles. Wiping away a tear,Padmé noticed that her friend seemed slightly distracted. "Are you alright Tara?"

Nefertara pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Padmé was not convinced. "Did you have a vision?"

The Jedi pushed away the thought of warm lips against hers and shook her head. "Nothing that would have helped us."

The former Queen of Naboo narrowed her eyes, but didn't push any further because they had to leave. "I'll ask when we're on Coruscant."

Nefertara shook her head as she climbed into her ship. "There's nothing to tell."

Padmé rolled her eyes and slipped her helmet on before climbing into her own ship. Both women followed the ship holding the decoy senator out of the hanger and into the vastness of space.

Nefertara sent another quick prayer. _Force, Bastet, and Sekhmet, please guide us safely._

 **-Time Skip-**

Jade green cat eyes observed the landing strip before returning to their natural dark brown as she walked besidePadmé and R-2 towards Captain Typho.

Said man tugged his helmet off. "We made it."

He looked at the ship before looking at the disguised Padmé. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

No sooner did he finish speaking did the silver ship blow up. Nefertara,Padmé, and Captain Typho hit the deck as debris flew everywhere. As they have always done when she was caught in a dangerous situation, her full Mai form came to light. Her ears became pointed, her claws grew to full length, her fangs gently poked against her lips, and her eyes became jade green and catlike.

She didn't bother hiding her cat form as she shot up and scanned the roofs of near by buildings in case the bomber was watching their work unfold. As she continued to search, guilt started to well up. _Why didn't I hear the bomb? I could have stopped it. Why didn't I hear it?_

"Senator Amidala, please."

Nefertara saw Cordé's dead body among the wreckage and pursed her lips sadly. Even though she and Cordé weren't exactly close, it was still a sad event when another living being passed into the afterlife.

 _May the_ _Force_ _be with you Cordé._

The Mai walked forward and placed a gently hand on Padmé's shoulder. "Padmé, we have to go."

The former queen nodded her head before letting Nefertara guide her away.

 **-Time Skip-**

Nefertara smiled when she saw the familiar faces of the Jedi Council.

"With you, the Force is strong, young senator. To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

Padmé smiled at Yoda before looking at her cat companion. "My journey most likely would have been different without Jedi Knight Nefertara with me."

The ancient master turned his attention to Nefertara. "Well, you have done, young Ankhsamun. Welcome you home, the Jedi Council does."

Dark brown eyes glowed warmly as she bowed respectively. "Thank you Master Yoda, it's good to be home... Do we have any idea on who would want Senator Amidala dead?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Nefertara saw Mace Windu beginning to speak.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice farmers on the moons of Naboo."

Padmé pursed her lips. "I don't mean to disagree Master, but I believe Count Dooku was behind this."

Nefertara remembered her Master, Shaak Ti, telling her about how Dooku was once a Jedi. But why he left was never certain.

"You know M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anybody... It's not in his nature."

"He's a political idealist, not a murder."

Chancellor Palpatine, who has been silent until now, spoke. "Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he try to kill you, Senator? To what end?"

Nefertara pursed her lips. There was always the chance that Count Dooku left the Jedi Order because of the Dark Side. But why would he go after Padmé?

Palpatine addressed the Jedi Council. "Master Jedi, May I suggest that the Senator be placed under more protection from your graces?"

Senator Bail Organa's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think that it is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?"

Nefertara could tell that he was implying that it was not wise to implore so much manpower.

Padmé tried to protest. "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the-"

"-Situation is that serious. No, but I do Senator."

"Chancellor please! I don't want any more guards, I have Nefertara. And may I remind you that she's not only a Jedi, but a Mai as well. Her kind are renowned warriors."

 _It's true_. Nefertara remembers when she was still a padwan learner, Shaak Ti had insisted that she remain in touch with her culture. So, whenever they weren't on missions or training, they would travel to Nefertara's home planet Li-Ta so she could study and train in the fighting style of her people.

"I have complete faith in your current Jedi protector. And I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with? An old friend, like Master Kenobi?"

Mace Windu nodded. "That's possible. He was just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

The Mai girl recalled hearing about Master Kenobi after the blockade incident around Naboo and how he slayed a Sith Warrior that killed his master, Qui-Gon. She couldn't imagine what that felt like. She had no idea what she would do if Shaak Ti was killed like that, the Togruta woman was like a mother to her.

"It's not necessary Chancellor. Neither I nor Nefertara need Master Kenobi's assistance."

Nefertara could see where this was going, so she placed a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "Perhaps we should heed the Council's advice Senator. I didn't hear the bomb before it blew up, and next time, you might not be so lucky with surviving. With two more Jedi protecting you, the odds of staying safe are greater."

Master Windu nodded approvingly. "It's settled then. I will have Master Obi-Wan report to you immediately, Senator."

As Padmé and Nefertara turned to leave, Yoda hobbled towards the pair to say goodbye.

"A word with you, Anhsamun, may I have?"

The Mai left Padmé's side. "Yes Master?"

Yoda looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. "Guilt, you feel, about the explosion."

 _Of course he senses it._ "Master, if I heard the bomb, all of those innocent lives that were lost-"

"Nothing that you could have done, there was. Let go of your guilt, you must."

Nefertara sighed. "I'll try Master."

"A clear mind for this mission, you must have. Dangerous times are coming, there are."

Nefertara frowned. "What kind of danger?"

Yoda sighed. "Anger, hatred, death. Ways to the Dark Side, all are. Stay on guard, you must."

"I will Master. I would give my life for Senator Amidala and the Jedi Council."

"This, I know. Go now. Want to keep the Senator waiting, you don't."

 **-Time Skip-**

"I don't understand why I need more protection. I've had combat training and I have you with me."

Nefertara sighed. "I might not always be around to protect. And you're practically my sister, I can't think about losing you."

Padmé smiled at her practical sister and gave her a hug. "I can't think about you dying either."

Loud, happy whoops - although to Nefertara they sounded thirty times louder - made the girls jump apart.

"Obi! Mesa so smilen to see'n yousa!"

The Mai girl and Senator sighed, realizing it was just Jar Jar getting excited.

"It's good to see you too, Jar Jar."

 _That must be Master Kenobi then._

"Ani? Noo? Little bitty Ani?"

Nefertara could practically feel the Gungan hopping up and down with excitment. Three pairs of footsteps walked into the room towards her and Padmé.

"Looki Looki Senator. Thesa Jedi arrived."

Nefertara turned around and came eye-to-eye with the boy from her vision.

 **Author's Note: Oh boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nefertara ignored the heat that crawled up her neck and quickly looked away, pursing her lips as she did so.

 _Goddesses give me strength._

She set her face into an impassive mask before walking along side Captain Typho behind Padmé. Obi-Wan bowed respectively to the former Queen of Naboo while his padwan hung back, his ice blue gaze remaining solely on the Mai girl.

Obi-Wan offered his hand to the Senator. "It is a great pleasure to see you again Milady."

Padmé took his hand with a smile. "It's been far too long Master Kenobi."

She looked back at Nefertara and smiled in her direction. "This is my current Jedi protector, Nefertara Ankhsamun."

Nefertara stepped forward with a small smile and bowed politely. "It's an honor, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan returned her smile and bowed back. "The honor is all mine Nefertara, your former Master talks of you often. This is my padwan learner, Anakin Skywalker."

Nefertara inwardly took a deep breath before letting her dark brown eyes connect with Anakin's light blue ones.

She bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Skywalker."

Anakin honestly couldn't believe his luck. The girl that has been haunting his thoughts and dreams that weren't being occupied by his mother was here. He didn't know how or why yet, but he and Nefertara were connected to each other somehow. And he intended to find out.

A small smirk tugged on his lips as he bowed back. "Please, the pleasure's all mine."

Nefertara, along with Obi-Wan, raised an eyebrow. Obviously deciding not to dwell on the manner, the latter turned to address Padmé as he, his padwan, and the Senator took a seat. "Our presence here will be invisible Milady, I can assure you."

"I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." Captain Typho admitted.

Padmé sat up straighter than she already was and held her head high. "I don't need more security. As I've said before, I already have Nefertara with me. I need answers. I'd like to know who's trying to kill me."

Obi-Wan frowned. "We're here to protect you Senator, not start an investigation."

Despite Obi-Wan's words, Anakin seemed to have different ideas. "We'll find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you."

 _Perfect. He's hot-headed._

"We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young padwan learner."

"I mean in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

Despite his hot-headed and arrogant nature most likely clouding his judgment, Nefertara couldn't help but agree with Anakin. If they found the assassin, Padmé wouldn't be in danger.

But orders were orders. They were to be followed, especially when given by the Jedi Council. There are very few exceptions.

Obi-Wan scowled his apprentice. "We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

Nefertara inwardly balked.

If there was one thing she learned while being a padwan, it was respect your master. You don't question what he or she tells you. Again, with very few exceptions.

She's pretty sure Anakin realized his mistake and rushed to repair his words. "Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate.

 _Well, he doesn't hold back, does he._

She once again couldn't help but agree with him though. With now three Jedi guarding her and following her, there's the possibility that that will pin a target to Padmé's back.

Still, that doesn't mean you challenge your master.

"We will do as the council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze onto the Mai Jedi. "Take Nefertara for example, knighted at seventeen years old. Had you practice your skills as much as she has, my padwan, you would have been knighted the same age as she was. And I apologize Nefertara, for putting you on the spot-"

"No apology needed, Master Kenobi."

Clearly wanting to end the conversation, Padmé pursed her lips and spoke. "Perhaps with merely your presence joining Nefertara's, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you excuse me, I will retire."

Padmé stood up and looked at her friend. "A word please Nefertara."

Eager to escape the gaze of Obi-Wan's partially wayward apprentice, Nefertara nodded. "Of course Senator."

 **-Time Skip-**

"Are you going to tell me about the vision you had before we left Naboo?"

Nefertara sighed before pushing off the window and looking at Padmé. "Like I said, it's nothing that's going to help what's been happening."

The senator raised an eyebrow from her position in the chair. "I didn't ask if it had anything to do with the assassination attempts. But it clearly had something to do with Anakin."

 _Damn._ "I have no-"

"Tara, I know you. And I saw you blushing when Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the room. Along with the fact that Anakin couldn't keep his eyes off of you the entire time-"

"I get the point. But that doesn't mean anything, Love is a luxury that the Jedi can't afford to have."

Padmé sighed and stood up to give her best friend a hug. "I just want you to be happy."

The mai smiled and returned her friend's embrace. "I am happy, I'm doing the job I love-"

"That's not what I meant."

Padmé wasn't lying when she said she knew Nefertara. She knew about her friend's wish for a family like the one she has been born and raised in.

"Like I said, love like that is something Jedi can't afford to have."

Nefertara squeezed her friend one more time before releasing her. "You know you don't have to worry about me right?"

Padmé smiled. "Like you said, you're practically my sister, I have to worry about you."

 **-Time Skip-**

When Nefertara exited Padmé's room hours later when the senator finally fell asleep, she leanded against the door and sighed. Padmé loved listening to the stories that came from Nefertara's home planet, her favorite being the one about the trickster god Chesh.

That being said - or thought - Nefertara pushed off the door and walked into the living room, which was mostly empty.

Save for Skywalker leaning against the balcony.

Upon seeing him against the night sky, she remembered the conflicted she felt earlier. Even now, she's still debating with herself if they should start an investigation to find the assassin or remain as bodyguards as she has been doing for the past year.

Taking a deep breath, the Mai Jedi walked forward with a small, cautious smile on her face. "You know that was incredibly brave earlier. Stupid, but brave."

Anakin looked up as Nefertara leaned against the balcony a few feet away from him. Her offer of casual conversation was surprising, but not unwelcome.

"How so?"

The girl leaned her head to look at the night sky. "It was brave to stand up against your master and want to protect the Senator. But at the same time, also stupid."

A small smirk graced the padwan's lips as he mimicked Nefertara's relaxed posture. "It sounds like you're trying to say brave and stupid mean the same thing."

The cat girl rolled her head to look at her companion and she returned his smirk with one of her own. "They do. Especially in your case."

Anakin clasped a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Ouch!"

Nefertara rolled her eyes and smiled. "Mai remember? We're known to be quite savage."

The boy smiled back. The two fell into a quite streak as they observed the night sky.

"How has Padmé been for the past year?"

The Mai bit her lip as she thought back to her year with her friend. "That's right, you and your master were there during the Siege of Naboo, weren't you? I'd honestly imagine she hasn't changed much since her time as a Queen. She's passionate, stubborn, and dedicated to the Senate."

Anakin smiled. "That means she hasn't changed much then."

"Told ya... Why do you ask?"

"Padmé was kind to me when Master Qui-Gon took me from my home planet... Tatooine."

Nefertara's ears twitched as she noticed the hesitance in his voice as he mentioned his home planet. In fact, he sounded as if he was in pain as he spoke the name of the desert planet. She considered investigating more on the matter, but decided not to. It was too soon.

The two lulled into another silence spell. But once again, Anakin broke it.

"Earlier today... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Now this peeked the Mai interest. "Can I ask what that was about?"

Anakin was silent for a moment, doing nothing but gazing at the woman that has been in his visions for quite some time now. "Have we seen each other before? Around the temple maybe?" _Or in a dream perhaps_ he mentally pinned to the ending of his sentence, but dare not say it aloud.

He's heard rumors of how sharp a Mai's claws were, and he had no desire to find out if they were true or not.

Nefertara could sense that there was more that he wanted to say, but wouldn't or couldn't. _Yes we have. I've seen you in visions and dreams for a while now._ But like her male companion, she dare not say that aloud. "I don't think so. I've heard a couple of other padwans talk of the boy who started his training at nine years old, but other that, no."

Anakin could sense that she wasn't necessarily telling him the truth, just as he wasn't telling the entire truth to her. But before he could comment on it, the elevator opened, and Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs, no assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

Nefertara sighed and shook her head. "Besides an interesting conversation with Skywalker here, no."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Quite as a tomb."

The padwan sighed. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

The only female in the room placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "If the bounty hunter knows that we're onto them, he or she will double their efforts to make sure Padmé ends up six feet under."

As Obi-Wan observed the two, he noticed the bag under Anakin's eyes. "You look tired."

The look on the padwan's face indicated he knew what his master was talking about. The Tatooine native pursed his lips and looked out to Coruscant. "I haven't been sleeping very well."

A knowing look crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Because of your mother?"

Anakin's face turned incredibly sad as he nodded. Nefertara - who still hasn't removed her hand from him - squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Dreams pass within time Anakin."

Ice blue eyes glowed warmly and he gave her a small smile, silently thanking her. _I'd much rather dream about you, just being around you is intoxicating._

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had pulled a small hollopad from his pocket. Whatever what was on it - or not on it - made him scowl. "What's going on?"

For some reason, Anakin began to look guilty, but in a boyish way. "She covered the cameras in her room-"

Nefertara already knew this because she helped Padmé cover them herself.

"-must have not liked us watching her."

The cat girl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Now what would give you that idea? A boy spying on a lady while she's in her room? Where she changes her clothing? How absurd."

Anakin gave her a dry look as Obi-Wan growled in frustration. "What is she thinking?"

"If it's any consolation Obi-Wan, she programmed R-2 to warn us if there's an intruder."

Obi-Wan's expression was concerned and thoughtful. "It's not an intruder I'm worried about, there are other ways to kill a senator."

A small, almost smug grin tugged on Nefertara's lips. "True, but if the assassin thinks that she's not being watched, it might draw them out."

Both master and apprentice stared at the young woman upon realizing what she and the Senator have planned.

"You're using her as bait?"

A laid back grin spread itself across her face and she held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, it was her idea. And as her Jedi protector, its my job to serve her in anyway possi-"

Something cold pressed on her subconscious.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

She wasn't the only one to sense something amiss. Obi-Wan and Anakin's gaze shot to Padmé's door.

"I sense it too."

The three Jedi ran into Padmé's room just in time to see two large kouhuns slithering dangerously close to Padmé's face.

The Mai Jedi charged forward with a snarl as her eyes turning jade green and her fangs sprouting to full length, Anakin right behind her. Both drew their sabers and ignited then before cutting each kouhun in half.

As Padmé woke with a start, Nefertara's enhanced ears caught the sound of a droid near the window.

She wasn't the only one who saw it. Obi-Wan made a split second decision before jumping out the window grasping onto the droid as it flew away, taking Obi-Wan with it.

Nefertara's eyes turned back to their natural brown as she turned on her heel and ran for the door.

"Let's go Skywalker!"

She heard him say 'Stay here' to Padmé before running after her. They had to hurry...

Because Nefertara got the sinking feeling that the droid wouldn't hold Obi-Wan for long.

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think of Anakin and Nefertara's interaction?**


	3. Chapter 3

Nefertara and Anakin rushed down to the hanger, knowing that they didn't have much time. The she-cat gagged when she saw the speeder he was heading towards and ran forward before grabbing his collar and pulling him away.

"No."

Anakin looked at Nefertara in confusion as she continued to drag him towards a different speeder. "What? What's wrong with that one?"

The Mai gave him a raised eyebrow. "One, the color's hideous. Two, there's going to be three of us, we need two sets of seats."

Anakin pouted until he saw the royal blue speeder she was dragging him towards. "I'm driving."

Nefertara scoffed and rolled her eyes as the male Jedi wrestled himself from her grasp and ran to the driver's seat. "Whatever."

The moment Anakin started the speeder and flew out of the hanger, the Mai regretted her choice of allowing her companion to drive.

"WATCH OUT!"

Anakin swerved to avoid the speeder they would have collided with. "Sorry."

Nefertara glared at her companion as her claws dug into the side of the speeder and the seat. "Next time you are NOT driving!"

The padwan raised an eyebrow. "Right, because Obi-Wan jumps out windows and hitches a ride on droids EVERY day."

"Ha ha, I meant next time we have to use a speeder genius."

Anakin looked at Nefertara through the corner of his eye. "I know I'm a genius, but thank you for the compliment."

The Mai grit her teeth to keep herself from (literally) biting his head off. "Jerk."

Anakin smirked and opened his mouth to say something else, but Nefertara cut him off. "There!"

The padwan spotted his master following towards the unforgiving ground below and maneuvered the speeder to go in the direction his master was falling.

Seeing that they were still a little off from where Obi-Wan was, Nefertara reached her hand out and used the Force to pull the Jedi Master into the speeder.

Once he was safely inside, Obi-Wan slumped in his seat. "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know Master, I couldn't really find a speeder that I liked. One with an open cockpit, the right speed capabilities- and then Nefertara made me pick this one."

"Oh please! This speeder is way faster than that one would have been. At least it's better than the one you were going to pick. That color was-"

" _Hideous_ , I know."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin if you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you do your wit, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman."

Skywalker smirked. "I thought I already did?"

Nefertara snorted. "Only in your little arrogant little mind, Skywalker."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Enough, the both of you."

The trio was silent as they continued to chase the speeder through the city. Suddenly, the bounty hunter's speeder nosedived downward, and Anakin followed. Creating a sick feeling in Nefertara stomach.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

The Mai was right to feel uneasy. Soon after they started nose diving, a huge cargo ship flew in their path.

Obi-Wan gripped the back of the driver's seat and passenger seat. "Pull up Anakin!"

The padwan did not pull up. Instead, he laughed as they remained on a collision course.

Nefertara's claws ripped the seat. "Skywalker!"

Finally, FINALLY, Anakin pulled up. Leaving the other two people in the speeder to try to calm their nerves. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Anakin had the decency to look just a little ashamed. "Sorry Master. I forgot you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying-"

Nefertara yelped when they dodged yet another speeder. "But what YOU'RE doing is SUICIDE!"

Anakin chuckled and smirked in the Mai's slightly disheveled direction. Seeing his gaze the Mai glared back. "Eyes on the prize Skywalker."

The padwan's smirk grew and he looked away. _My eyes_ are _on the prize. Just not the one_ you're _thinking of._

Nefertara could feel the sick feeling in her stomach grow as they followed the bounty hunter into a power refinery.

"We're toast."

Anakin looked at the woman beside him. "Have a little faith."

"With the way you drive? Kriff no."

Nefertara vaguely heard Obi-Wan groaning in the background and say. "And here comes the headache."

Before anyone could say anything else, the speeder they were chasing fired at and disabled the power couplings, making them crackle with purple electricity.

"Don't fly between them... DON'T FLY BETWEEN-"

The three Jedi yelped as the volts of electricity flowed through them, causing Nefertara's hair to stick out at very odd angles. And both Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't stop themselves from staring.

"Not a word from either of you."

Both wisely decided to look away.

Just as it seemed they were right on top of the bounty hunter's speeder, it turned sharply and flew down a tunnel. But did they follow it in?

No.

Anakin kept going in the direction they were going in, causing Obi-Wan and Nefertara to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Skywalker, they went the _other_ way."

"If we keep up this up any longer that creep is gonna end up deep-fried. Personally I'd like to find out who he is and who he's working for. And this is a shortcut... I think."

Nefertara pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's _really_ reassuring."

Anakin smirked. "I'm glad I could put your mind at ease."

Sensing another argument coming up, Obi-Wan shot a look in Nefertara's direction. "Say nothing."

The Mai gritted her teeth, but did as the Jedi master told her to do. After a while, it became evident that they had no idea where the bounty hunter was.

"We lost them."

From the back, Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "That was some short cut Anakin, he went completely the other way. Once again you've prove-"

Whatever he was going to say next, Anakin didn't stick around to hear it.

"If you'll excuse me!"

Nefertara balked as the padwan leaped out of the speeder. Obi-Wan looked over the side of the speeder and frowned. "I hate it when he does that."

The Mai looked at the Jedi master in shock as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Godesses! He's done this before?!"

Obi-Wan sighed and put the speeder back in motion. "More times than I care to admit."

Nefertara rolled her eyes before shifting her eyes into their cat form before searching for the daring *cough* Stupid *cough* padwan. "There he is!"

Obi-Wan drove the speeder in the direction the Mai pointed to. As soon as they were following the speeder again, they saw a flash of blue and the lasers of a blaster before something silver flew through the air towards them. Nefertara quickly plucked it out of the air before looking at it properly.

It was Anakin's lightsaber.

The two Jedi looked at each other in panic. "Oh Kriff."

Obi-Wan blanched before making the speeder go faster. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Nefertara's ears twitched at the sound of a blaster being fired and a control panel being destroyed.

"Be ready, they're about to go down."

Obi-Wan nodded and maneuvered the speeder to follow Anakin and the bounty hunter as they crash landed in an alley.

The two jumped out of the speeder and followed Anakin as he raced after the bounty hunter.

"Does he often charge in without thinking?"

"Oh you have no idea."

They caught up to him just as he was about to enter a club.

"ANAKIN!"

The blue eyed padwan froze before walking in their direction. "She went into the club Master."

"Patience, use the force, think."

Anakin moved to head into the club. "Sorry Master."

Obi-Wan stopped him. "They went in there to hide, not to run."

"Yes Master."

Nefertara was the one who stopped him this time, holding out his lightsaber. " _Please_ try not to lose this. It's the thing that keeps you alive in a battle."

Anakin smirked as he took back his saber. "Worried about me?"

"No, I just don't think Obi-Wan wants to see his apprentice dead. That's all."

With that, the three Jedi walked into the club.

"Why do I feel as if the two of you are going to be the death of me?"

Nefertara held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, Anakin's the one who starts most of the arguments, not me."

Anakin opened his mouth to retaliate, but was stopped by Obi-Wan. "Say nothing."

Obi-Wan, Nefertara, and Anakin looked over the Bar that was packed with patrons, trying to locate their bounty hunter.

"Do you see him?"

Anakin frowned. "I think 'he' is a 'she'. And I think she is a changeling."

Nefertara sighed. "Excellent. That makes this _so_ much easier."

Obi-Wan ignored the Mai's sarcasm. "In that case, be extra careful."

The Jedi master was silent before walking the rest of the way down the steps. "You two, go and find her."

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you going Master?"

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice with a smirk. "For a drink."

He turned and walked the rest of the way towards the bar, leaving Anakin and Nefertara to locate the bounty hunter. Although honestly, Nefertara had the feeling Obi-Wan was using the same method she and Padmé tried to use earlier.

So, with their senses open, the two walked around the club, trying to locate the bounty hunter.

Nefertara's ears snapped up when she heard a lightsaber being ignited. She and Anakin quickly made their way back to the bar to see the bounty hunter, now missing a hand, slumped against the wall.

As Obi-Wan heaved the changeling to her feet, Nefertara looked around the club. "Jedi Business, go back to your drinks."

The patrons did as they were told and Anakin and Nefertara followed Obi-Wan outside to interrogate the bounty hunter.

"Do you know who you were trying to kill?"

The bounty hunter groaned. "It was a senator from Naboo."

Nefertara narrowed her eyes. "Who hired you?"

The changeling's eyes narrowed back. "It was just a job."

Pure anger spiked through Anaking's voice. "Who hired you? Tell us! Tell us now!"

"It was a bounty hunter called-"

Nefertara's eyes turned into their cat form in shock as a dart whistled through the air and struck the bounty hunter's shoulder. The changeling sputtered out a few words in what sounded like Huttenese before falling back in death.

With a impassive face, Obi-Wan plucked the dart from the changeling's corpse and spoke grimly. "Toxic dart."

 **-Time Skip-**

The three Jedi stood in the middle Council Room after giving their reports on last night's events.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan."

Mace Windu's mouth was a firm line. "Most importantly, find out who he's working for."

Nefertara's eyebrows furrowed. "What about Senator Amidala? She still needs protecting."

"Handle that, you and young Skywalker will."

"Anakin, Nefertara, escort the senator back to her home planet on Naboo. She'll be safer there, and don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

From her seat, Shaak Ti spoke. "If I may masters, if whoever is trying to kill the senator discovers she has left Coruscant, Naboo would be the first place they look, given it's the senator's home planet."

Yoda scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Suggest then, what do you?"

Shaak Ti looked at Nefertara. "I suggest my former padwan's home planet, Li-Tah. If I remember correctly, the senator has good relations with Queen Mutnodjmet, does she not, Nefertara?"

The Mai brightened at the thought of her home planet. "Yes Master."

"Settled then, it is. To Li-Tah, the senator, young Anhksamun and Skywalker will take."

 _Now comes the hard part..._

 _Convincing Padmé to leave._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

 **Radio Free Death: Mai is capitalized the same reason Twi'Lek and Togruta is capitalized, because it's the specific species. And also... You do know that's Anakin in the vision, right? Remember when the fireplace scene in the Attack of the Clones? Skywalker's not one for being subtle.** **Demona Evernight: Glad you find my story interesting :).**

Nefertara leaned against the wall as she watched Padmé pack away the things she was bringing with her to Li-Tah. And it didn't take being a Jedi to sense her anger or a Mai to smell the sharp smell anger gave out to tell that the senator was very upset.

"Look on the bright side Padmé, we're going to Li-Tah. And you love it there."

The suitcase closed with a click and sharp sigh. "Regardless of how much I love your home planet Tara, I hate this idea of running away."

The Mai pushed off against the wall and strode over to her best friend. "Don't focus on that fact. Instead, think about how really annoyed whoever's trying to kill you is going to be and consider that payback for making you leave Coruscant."

Padmé smiled and a giggle escaped her lips. Smiling at her victory on getting her friend to laugh, Nefertara's nose twitched when she smelt the familiar scents of entered the room. The swampy scent of Jar-Jar Binks and the sandy scent of Anakin.

"Skywalker and Binks are back."

The senator immediately put the clothes she had in her hands into the suitcase before walking out in the living room to inform Jar-Jar exactly what he would be doing while she was gone. Out of the corner of her eye, Nefertara spotted Anakin gazing out the window at Coruscant while keeping an ear open toPadmé and Jar-Jar's conversation.

"I'm taking an extended leave of absents, it will be your responsibility to take my place on the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you."

"Mesa honored to be taking on this heavy burden. Mesa accept this, with moi moi humility and-"

Padmé cut the Gungan off. "Jar-Jar, I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

Jar-Jar bowed his head. "Of course, My Lady."

As soon as the Gungan walked away, Padmé briskly walked back into her bedroom with Anakin and Nefertara right behind her.

"As I was saying to Nefertara earlier, I do not like this idea of hiding."

Nefertara re-took the spot on the wall where she was leaning before while Anakin stood by her as the Senator continued putting clothes in the suitcase perched on her bed.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

Padmé's voice was sharp as she replied. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when it's fate is decided."

The Mai Jedi remembered long nights guarding Padmé at multiple parties, fundraisers, ect. while she tried to convince other senators to join her in defeating the act. Rubbing elbows with often stiff/condescending senators was something that she could go without doing any time soon.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us."

Nefertara raised an eyebrow. This coming from the boy who spoke against his master about what their mandate was?

Padmé looked pleasantly surprised. "Anakin, you've grown up."

The padwan snorted. "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it."

And he's back.

The Mai Jedi's head tilted to the side as she watched Anakin wander towards the window and start levitating a small ball using the Force.

"Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great mentor. He's as wise as Master Yoda, he's as powerful as Master Windu."

The small ball came to rest in his hand. "I am truly grateful to be his apprentice."

I'm sensing that there's a 'but' coming up...

"But in some ways, a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him."

Nefertara rolled her eyes. "And therein lies your problem."

Anakin raised an eyebrow in her direction while Padmé, sensing an argument - and a harsh one based on Nefertara's stiff posture - coming up, busied herself with gathering clothes from her closet.

Anakin crossed his arms. "Enlighten me, please."

The female Jedi pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps in his direction. "You started your training when you were nine. Obi-Wan, along with most of the younglings in the temple, have already been trained in lightsaber forms you wouldn't have been able to comprehend at the time. Your Master has a lot mot experience as a Jedi you'll ever have, especially if you keep disobeying orders and keep questioning your master's intent."

The male padwan smirked as he stepped a lot closer to Nefertara than what was deemed necessary. "What do you suggest I do then?"

The Mai tried to shake off the feelings that Anakin gave her while being so close and cleared her throat. "Keep in mind that your master has your best interests at heart. Also, learn how to keep your mouth shut. Or at least come up with a more diplomatic way of saying things so someone won't gut you for being offensive."

Anakin was silent for a moment before an almost wolf-like grin spread itself across his features. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Mew-Shir."

A small gasp escaped Nefertara's lips, and her face turned bright red. Mew-Shirwas a term of endearment in her mother tongue. A parent will call their children Mew, as a term of fondness. But Mew-Shirwas a term used between lovers.

And based on the smirk on Anakin's face, the damn bastard knew it.

As he turned around to walk away, Nefertara waved away her flustered state and replaced it with anger. "Why you stuck up... half-witted... scruffy looking... nerf herder!"

Anakin turned around with furrowed eyebrows. "Who's scruffy looking?"

The Mai growled before pushing off the wall, turning on her heel, and stalking out the room, having enough of Skywalker for a while.

-Time Skip-

 **(Author's Note: Forgot to mention this earlier, but the clothes Nefertara's wearing is the outfit Gamora wore in Guardiansof The Galaxy)**

As Nefertara stared out the window as they approached the freighter docks where the refugee ship that would take them to Li-Tah, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. As a Jedi devoted to the order, she wanted to say that the last time she was on Li-Tah was when she was a padwan, and Shakk Ti allowed her to learn the fighting techniques of her people.

But that would have been a lie.

Hours after she was assigned to Padmé to protect her, said senator informed her that they would be going to Li-Tah to negotiate a trading route between said planet and Naboo.

She wanted to go to the Council and ask for a reassignment, she really did.

But she could't help herself, the loyalty she had for her planet, her species, and her family ran too strong.

A hand gently lying itself on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts. "Tara?"

The Mai looked into the doe brown eyes of her best friend and smiled apologetically. "Sorry... Just got lost in thoughts of home."

Padmé smiled back. "It's been a full year now, hasn't it?"

Nefertara nodded. "Yeah, a full year since we became friends."

The senator shook her head and took her cat companion's hand in her own. "No, a year since we've become sisters."

The Mai smiled and gently squeezed Padmé's hand with her own in agreement. "Sisters."

Padmé smiled before sitting back in her chair. "la 'astatie Mutny's liruyat alttifl aljadid!"- "I can't wait to see Mutny's new baby!"

Nefertara chuckled and mimicked her surrogate sister's relaxed pose. "Min alssaeb 'ann nnasaddiq eindama bada'at almufawadatu, kan munti lays kl ma mwleaan lk. alan, 'ant eamaliaan juz' min al'asra. kryf, kunt juz'aan min al'usra"- "It's hard to believe when the negotiations were beginning, Munty wasn't all that fond of you. Now, you're practically part of the family. Kriff, you are part of the family."

"What are you two chattering about?"

The two women turned around to look at Anakin, who was sitting behind them.

"Sorry, my knowledge of Mai is limited."

The weird thing was, he actually looked sorry. Padmé and Nefertara smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was just telling Nefertara about how I'm excited to go back to Li-Tah. Last time I was there was when I was negotiating a trade route betwenn Li-Tah and Naboo."

By this time, the transport speeder they were taking arrived at the frieghter docks. As soon as the transport speeder landed,Padmé stood up and walked to the door with Dormé and Captain Typho behind her, Dormé now dressed in the senator's attire.

"Be safe My Lady."

Padmé smiled at the captain of her security. "Thank you Captain. Take good care ofDormé. The threats on you two now."

Said handmaiden smiled reassuringly at her lady. "He'll be safe with me."

The smile slowly dissolved into a grimace as a single tear escaped Dormé's eye and trailed down her cheek.

Padmé took her handmaiden's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

"It's not me My Lady. I worry about you. What if they realized you've left the Capitol?"

The senator smiled and looked in the direction the three Jedi stood. "I have Nefertara with me, and my new Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

Anakin, who was turning to join in the conversation, was stopped by Obi-Wan. The Mai payed close attention as the Jedi Master started talking.

"Anakin, don't do anything without consulting Nefertara, who will then consult myself or the Jedi Council."

The padwan nodded. "Yes Master."

Nodding, Obi-Wan then turned to Padmé. "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly My Lady. You'll be back here in no time."

The Senator smiled. "I'll be most grateful for your help Master Jedi."

Nefertara picked up one of Padmé's bags before heading towards the door, Anakin right behind her. "It's time to go Padmé."

"I know."

As Anakin and Nefertara stepped out of the transport speeder, Obi-Wan's voice stopped them.

"Nefertara, Anakin, may the Force be with you."

Both bowed their heads in his direction. "May the Force be with you."

-Time Skip-

The Mai's fingers wrapped around her hair that was now casually braided over her right shoulder as she read one of the books Padmé brought along with her. Even though she didn't have much time for it, Nefertara adored reading. Especially stories that originate from her home planet.

Footsteps made her look up to see Anakin carrying a plate of food in her direction.

"I didn't see you down in the mess hall, and Padmé told me that you would be here."

Nefertara smiled and scooted over so that Anakin could sit on the cot next to her with the plate. "Thanks, I didn't realize how much time has passed."

The Mai plucked a couple of cloudberries and began chewing on them happily. Anakin observed her for a few moment before taking a few cloudberries for himself and tossed them into his mouth.

"What are you reading?"

The Jedi looked at the book in her hands before looking back at the padwan. "alssunadat alty rafadat lilkusr; The Bond that refused to break."

At Anakin's confused look, Nefertara explained further. "The Mai species are known to be very loyal creatures. To our species, our planet, and most importantly, family. Once we've committed ourselves to something, it's very hard to turn us away from it. The story tell about where our strong sense of loyalty came from."

Anakin looked thoughtful. "Must come in handy when you're a Jedi."

A slow, almost bitter smile spread itself across her face. "Yes and no."

She didn't explain further, and she didn't need to. Anakin could sense that she still had attachments to her home planet, and the people on it.

"So is the book about a certain character or..."

Happy for a (slight) change in topic, Nefertara turned on the bed until she was fully facing Anakin.

"It's about the two Mother Godesses of the Mai; Bastet and Sehkmet..."

When Padmé came back to their designated area, she found Anakin and Nefertara fast asleep, with the latter resting her head on the former's shoulder. The senator smiled before curling up on the cot adjacent to them before she too fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

Anakin didn't know where to look when they landed on Li-Tah... everything was so vibrant and alive. The planet itself was a jungle planet, so it wasn't common to see little ones climbing trees and jumping from branch to branch, making Thebes, the Capitol of Li-Tah, so much livelier.

Padmé smiled at the padwan. "It's a little overwhelming, I know. I want to say you'll get used to it... but you never really do."

The padwan smiled at the senator before turning his gaze to Nefertara. Her dark brown eyes were glowing with excitement as she gazed at her home planet for the first time in a year. Finally she looked at her companions with a smile.

"Come on, let's not keep Queen Mutnodjmet waiting."

-Time Skip-

The Audience Chamber was a grand, white marbel room lined with lapis blue and malachite green. And sitting in the middle of the throne of gold, was woman with the entire planet of her shoulders.

Queen Mutnodjmet.

The queen looked up from the documents she was looking over before a tiny smile flickered on her face before disappearing.

Nefertara, Anakin, and Padmé bowed as the queen's powerful voice rang through the chamber. "Go now, everyone."

The viziers that were in the Audience Chamber bowed to their queen before making their way out, closing the door behind them when the last viziers exited the room.

Mutnodjmet smiled as her guests stood up straight and began walking towards them. "Welcome back Padmé."

The senator smiled at her friend widely. "It's so good to be back Mutnodjmet!"

Returning her smile, the queen the turned her gaze onto Nefertara, her eyes become striking gold cat eyes. "marhabaan bikum fi almanzil shaqiqat. qad yabtasim alihatan eind eawdatik."-"Welcome home sister. May the Goddesses smile upon your return."

Nefertara bowed, her own eyes turning jade green. "shukraan lak milakatay. qad yabtasim alihatan fi hadhih alllahizat."-"Thank you my queen. May the Goddesses smile upon this moment."

Queen Mutnodjmet's eyes turned back to their dark brown before looking at Anakin. "I welcome you to my home planet, Master Jedi, and hope you enjoy your stay here."

Anakin smiled politely before bowing. "Thank you Queen Mutnodjmet."

Nefertara couldn't resist speaking as a sly grin crept onto her face. "Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet. He's still a padwan learner."

The look Anakin gave her was as dry as Tatooine. Mutnodjmet's eyes twinkled and a small grin tugged at her lips as she observed the two before looking back to the Senator. "Where were you thinking of staying while you hide here Padmé?"

Said woman tore her gaze away from her companions to respond to the queen's question. "I was thinking Akhmin. It's far enough from Thebes that we'll be well hidden, but also close enough if word comes from Coruscant."

Queen Mutnodjmet nodded. "You'll be quite safe in Ahkmin."

Nefertara eyes widened, and Anakin noticed this. Ahkmin clearly held some, if not a lot, importance to the Mai. And he wanted to find out what.

"I'll send you a speeder to take you there. In the mean time, you can wait in the Great Hall."

The trio nodded before making there way to the Great Hall, Nefertara walking behind them. When Anaking and Padmé were a good distance ahead, a hand wrapped around Nefertara's wrist, momentarily stopping her in her steps.

"I'll be there with Nahktmin and the children as soon as I can."

Nefertara turned to face the Queen with a reassuring smile. "Don't rush. You and Nahktmin have duties here to take care of."

Mutnodjmet smiled. "True, but I want my new daughter to meet her aunt."

The Mai smiled before wrapping her arms around the queen's shoulders. "I missed you Mutny."

Mutny smiled into Nefertara's shoulders and hugged her back. "I missed you too, cousin."

Author's Note: Tell me what you guys think, yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

The speeder came to a stop outside of a village tucked away into the jungle and the servant that drove them from the palace helped them remove Padmé's bags from the trunk. After thanking the servant, the three companions made their way through the village. And like Thebes, although a lot smaller than the grand city, the village was alive with activity.

While Padmé walked ahead, Anakin noticed a nervous look on Nefertara's face. He made sure that the senator was just a bit out of hearing distance before he spoke.

"Nefertara, are you alright?"

The Mai looked at Anakin and tried to smile reassuringly, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "I admit to not being very attuned to my senses, but I can tell something's bothering you."

Nefertara carved her lips into a smirk. "How much did that hurt coming out?"

Anakin wasn't amused. "Don't try to change the subject. What's wrong Mew-Shir?"

"First, don't call me that, especially here, people will get the wrong idea. Second..."

The Mai sighed, Goddesses knows why she wanted to get this off her chest. "Do you remember what I told you on the Refugee Ship?"

The male padwan's head tilted to the side. "About a Mai's unending loyalty?"

Nefertara nodded. "Yeah. We're taught that unending loyalty the moment we're born, I was six by the time I was found by the Jedi Temple. By then, my loyalties were already set. It's a miracle that I was accepted at all."

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you-"

"This is the village I lived in until I was found. The house we'll be staying at is where I spent the first six years of my life."

The male padwan's eyes widened. He saw Nefertara's eyes, and saw fear in them. He could relate where she's coming from, having attachments himself. And he knew what she was going to ask.

"Skywalker-"

He held up a hand, smiling reassuringly. "What the Jedi Council doesn't know won't kill them."

A relieved smile spread itself across Nefertara's face and she sighed in relief. She took the hand that Anakin didn't have raised and squeezed it gratefully.

"Thank you Anakin."

The male padwan smiled and squeezed her hand back. "You're welcome Nefertara."

Right then and there, something changed between them, and they both knew it. But what it was exactly, only one was willing to admit.

"Ani! Tara! Come on!"Padmé's excited voice called from ahead of them, breaking the spell between them. They both shook it off before sharing a tiny smile between them before jogging to catch up with their friend.

They walked out of town a ways, coming to a villa that was obviously meant to house a big family.

A gaggle of children - some hiding their Mai features, others not holding back - ran towards them squealing. "Auntie Nefer! Auntie Padmé!"

The two women tried to brace themselves as the wave of children made a collision course with their legs, but the senator went down with wave while the Mai stood strong.

While Padmé squealed along with the children and tried to hug as many as she could, Nefertara picked up one of her nieces, Ipu, and set her on her hip.

"Auntie Nefer I missed you!"

The brown eyed/green eyed Mai smiled and hugged the little cub to her torso. "I missed you too Ipu!"

Ipu giggled and cuddled to her aunt before peaking over her shoulder at Anakin, who until now has been hanging back, watching the cheerful reunion with a smile on his face.

Sensing where she was looking, Nefertara turned around to introduce her niece to her... friend? Acquaintance? Well, whatever they were to each other.

"Ipu, this is Anakin, Padmé's other Jedi protector. Anakin, this is one of my many nieces, Ipu."

Anaking smiled at the cub in Nefertara's arms. "Hello Ipu."

Ipu blushed. "Hi."

She buried her face in her aunt's shoulder in an attempt to hide her red face. Which both Anakin and Nefertara found amusing.

"Since when are you shy? Now go say hi to Padmé."

Nefertara placed the cub on the ground and she immediately went to the senator's side. Her ears twitched upon hearing the door to the villa opening, and a very familiar scent filled her nose.

She turned and saw a tall woman in a flowy white dress watching the scene with an impassive face. Nefertara turned on her heel to face her. Neither talked for a moment, and then the older woman spoke.

"Nefertara, you look funny."

The younger Mai smiled before rushing into the older woman's arms. "MawatI missed you!"

Nefertara's mother held her cub close. "I missed you as well Mew."

They held each other for a few more moments before letting go. "Now, where is my Naboo Daughter?"

Padmé, now free from the pile of children, smiled widely before sprinting towards them. "Tuya!"

The older Mai, Tuya, smiled before folding Padmé in a hug. "Welcome home Padmé."

Tuya looked over the senator shoulder to see Anakin walking towards them. Pulling back from Padmé, the older Mai looked at her daughter and surrogate daughter's direction in question.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, my other Jedi Protector."

"Other Jedi Protector?"

For a moment, Anakin thought that Tuya didn't know that Nefertara was a Jedi. But that thought was dashed away when Nefertara frowned.

"I think it's better if we talk inside."

Tuya's eyes narrowed before nodding. "taeal al'atifal. sawf taeud walidatik wa'abik."-"Come children. You're mother and father will be returning."

The herd of children followed the three adults back into the villa before quickly spreading around the house. Nefertara, Padmè, Anakin, and Tuya made their way to the sitting room.

Now Tuya has been in the Galaxy long enough to know when something was happening with her daughters. When her oldest daughter, Merit, and her husband Thutmose began courting each other, Merit had tried to hide it from her. But, Tuya's intuition didn't let her down in spotting the dreamed look in Merit's eyes when she came down for breakfast each morning. And now, she could see that their was something going on between her youngest daughter and the Jedi Padwan. When Anakin sat next to Nefertara, the latter glanced at the former with a tiny smile on her face. Anakin returned her smile as he sat down, and then the both of them glanced away shly.

Tuya glanced at Padmè, who merely shrugged. Looking at the two once more, the older Mai turned her attention to why they were here.

"Now, tell me what has happened."

 **Author's Note: Oh god I hate this ending. I was going to write more but I tired. Night night.**


	6. Chapter 6

"-So my former master, Shaak Ti, convinced the Jedi Council to send us here instead."

Tuya pursed her lips after her daughter finished her tale before looking at Padmè. "And you believe that Count Dooku is behind the attacks on your life?"

The senator nodded, causing Tuya to frown. "He came to Li-Tah to try and convince Mutny to abandon the Republic and join the Separatists."

Nefertara saw Anakin's eyebrows furrow out of the corner of her eye, but focused on the conversation at hand. There would be time for explanations later. "He came here personally?"

The older Mai nodded. "Yes. Padmè, you said that you were voting against the Military Creation Act?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Perhaps that is why Count Dooku is trying to kill you."

Anakin pursed his lips. "Why would he try to kill her for voting against a possible act of war? Shouldn't he be happy that The Republic isn't marching against him?"

Tuya pursed her lips. "That's what alarms me."

"What's alarming?"

The four people turned to see a man and woman standing in the archway to the sitting room. A huge smile bloomed on Nefertara's face.

"Merit!"

The woman - Merit - walked quickly to meet the younger Mai. Seeing Anakin's confused look, Padmè leaned over to whisper to him.

"Merit is Tara's older sister. And the man beside her is Merit's husband, Thutmose."

The two sisters embraced when they met in the middle, the love between them almost entirely visible.

 **-Time Skip-**

While Padmè stayed behind to talk with Merit, Thutmose, and Tuya, Anakin followed Nefertara as she herded the little ones through the house. The Jedi padwan's eyes wandered around, catching sight of two large pelts, hanging from a wall. Nefertara saw where he was looking and smiled.

"Iwiw pelts. Once we turn fourteen, we're sent to hunt an Iwiw and bring the pelt back to give our mothers as a gift, to show that we no longer need to rely on others to provide for us."

Anakin raised an eyebrow in his companion's direction. "Shaak Ti allowed you to bring the pelt to your mother?"

Nefertara shook her head. "No, she only brought me here to train in the hand-to-hand combat ways of my people and to complete the Coming of Age ritual. She delivered the pelt to my mother herself."

He nodded in understanding before looking back at the pelts. "So which ones yours?"

"The one on the right."

The two Jedi followed the cubs into a large clearing not far from the house. They sat together and watched Nefertara's nieces and nephews play with each other, with just a slight sense of longing coming from one of them.

"So this is what family looks like."

Nefertara looked at Anakin as he reclined in the grass before looking at her nieces and nephews, a small, fond smile spreading across her lips. "I'd like to think so, yes."

She thought about the life she lived in the Jedi Temple, her smile drooping. "Even though the Jedi are meant to be our family..."

"It's nothing like this."

The female Mai frowned. "Yeah."

What in the goddesses names am I doing? I'm defying the Jedi Code... The Code that Shaak Ti taught me. And if the Council found out where we are-

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, Anakin reached up and gently tugged on the end of her braid. "I meant what I said earlier _Mew-Shir._ The Jedi Council won't hear about this from me."

The female Mai looked at her companion and smiled before taking his hand in hers and squeezing. "I know. And you really have no idea how grateful I am Anakin."

Anakin smiled before squeezing back at Nefertara's hand. "Seeing you happy is enough for me."

A shout from the middle of the clearing brought the two Jedi away from the little world thy created for themselves to see the cubs gathered around Ipu and a boy who looked so much like her he could only be her brother. The two cubs were circling each other, both tensed up and ready for a fight. Nefertara and Anakin immediately shot up and quickly made their way over.

"What is going on here?"

The cubs looked up from the situation to smile innocently - although some of them looked like they couldn't pull off an innocent look even if they tried - at the adults standing above them.

Ipu was the on who answered. "It's not serious Auntie Nefer, promise! We're just sparring with each other."

Nefertara's disciplined exterior melted away and was replaced with pleasant surprise. "You started your training?"

Ipu's brother, Smenkhare, nodded gleefully. "Ipu, Seti, Pili, Khaemwaset, Henuttawy, and I arrived back from the swamplands yesterday. Kiya, Amunher, Prehir, Baraka, Ankhesenamun, and Tutankhamen came back from the deserts a day before us."

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed. "The swamplands?"

Nefertara looked at her male companion. "As a sign of trust and goodwill, a Pride - or village as people from off planet call us - will send their cubs to train with a different Pride."

The fact that Smenkhare said the names of probably every cub present and that some of them looked like they had just started talking didn't escape Anakin's attention. "As soon as they can walk?"

The female Mai frowned. "I started training in hand-to-hand combat when I was two, and it's really not that different from how young the Jedi start training."

Anakin paused, and then sighed. "Touché."

Nefertara smirked in victory, to which her companion scoffed and rolled his eyes. "When Shaak Ti brought me back to train, my lightsaber skills benefitted from it."

The padwan raised a playful eyebrow in his companion's direction. "Really?"

The female Mai raised a playful eyebrow back before resting a hand on her lightsaber hip. "Would you like to find out for yourself, Skywalker?"

The cubs gasped at the challenge. "Ooooooooo!"

Anakin smirked at Nefertara as the cubs fled to watch the fight from a safe distance in the tree branches. "It'd be rude to deny a lady's invitation."

Nefertara smirks before drawing her own lightsaber and igniting it. "Then draw your sword, good sir."

For a moment, everything was still, even the cubs were holding their breath.

And then, with speed that was almost inhuman, Anakin drew and ignited his lightsaber, and struck.

With a flick of her wrist, the Mai had her jade green lightsaber up and blocking Anakin's blue one. Nefertara did nothing but smirk as she and the padwan locked eyes. Anakin opened his mouth to say something, to which Nefertara took the opportunity to stealthily aim a kick to Anakin's chest. The blow sent the padwan flying a few feet away.

Jogging to the place her opponent had fallen, the Mai Jedi frowned, remembering what Obi-Wan said about Anakin focusing more on his wit than he did his sword work. "Instead of coming up with a witty comment, try focusing on defeating your opponent."

Without warning, Nefertara brought her lightsaber down, aiming for Anakin's face. To which the padwan quickly brought his own saber to block.

The Mai Jedi's eyes were cold. "The fight will usual never be fair. It's either focus, or die."

Anakin gritted his teeth before using the Force to push Nefertara away from him. The female Jedi's eyes turned to their jade green cat form as they watched their opponent rise from the ground. Anakin narrowed his eyes at Nefertara before lifting his lightsaber and sinking into a ready stance. The Mai smirked before using a single hand to swing her lightsaber in an ark, almost as a salute.

And then, Anakin attacked.

The two lightsabers clashed, sending a burst of light into the clearing. Both Jedi gritted their teeth as they used their strength to hold each other at bay. Nefertara noticed that Anakin looked like he wanted to say something, but the Mai raised an eyebrow, silently reminding him what happened the last time he almost spoke.

Anakin had enough sense to remain quiet.

He was the first to pull away, and sideswiped his lightsaber toward Nefertara's face, to which the female Jedi brought her lightsaber up to block, the green glow from her lightsaber highlighting her jade cat eyes, momentarily hypnotizing Anakin, which gave Nefertara an opportunity to strike.

She roundhouse kicked the padwan's side, causing him to gasp in pain and his lighsaber hand went to the side, leaving his stomach out in the open. Before Anakin could cradle his side with a hand, Nefertara through a powerful punch to her opponent's stomach. When he looked at her with an incredulous look, she shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, the fight will usual never be fair. You must keep your focus on your opponent, and be ready for whatever they might throw at you."

Anakin lips curled in a silent snarl before charging forward, anger evident in his eyes. Nefertara dodged his attack and grabbed his wrist before prying his hand from his lightsaber and twisting it behind his back. "The Jedi don't use anger, it clouds your judgment. Deep breaths, and calm down."

Her earlier action of twisting Anakin's arm behind him caused Nefertara's torso to press against his back. Her close proximity caused the padwan to stiffen. He could feel her heartbeat and curves against his back, and the way her breath brushed against his neck did not help at all.

 _You really have no idea what you do to me_ Mew-Shir.

"You good?"

Anakin nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady. The Mai gently pushed him away before taking a few steps back herself, heart racing in her chest.

Her opponent wasn't the only one affected by the close proximity.

She twirled her lightsaber in her hand as Anakin turned to face her, raising his lightsaber as he did so. The Jedi locked eyes with each other before charging at each other, crossing blades once again.

The Mai let her claws grow to full length before one hand released the lighsaber from her grasp and swiping at Anakin's face. The padwan quickly jerked his head to the side, avoiding a painful collision. Nefertara smirked before kicking at Anakin's lightsaber hand, sending the weapon flying from the padwan's grasp. The Mai Jedi smirked at her opponent's shocked face before using the Force to pull the weapon out of the air and clipping it to her belt, raising a playful eyebrow.

"Come now Skywalker, surely lightsaber combat isn't the only combat your efficient in?"

Very much liking how the game they were playing had turned, Anakin smirked and chuckled before falling into a ready stance. "Don't count me out just yet."

The smirk on Nefertara's face grew as she sank into her own ready stance. Unlike their lightsaber fight, the female Jedi attacked first with a punch. Her opponent blocked before quickly crouching down and sweeping his leg across Nefertara's, hoping to catch her off guard. And while she was swept off her feet, Nefertara quickly back flipped to avoid hitting the ground. When she was back on her feet, her face was completely Mai. Eyes, ears, teeth, everything.

Anakin smirked. "Well, I'm honored you think this fights important enough for _that_."

Nefertara rolled her eyes before charging with a grin. She aimed a kick at her opponent's head, but he ducked and aimed a roundhouse kick for the Mai Jedi's ribcage. Thinking quickly, the Mai trapped Anakin's leg against her side. But before she could bring her elbow down on his knee, the padwan used the Force to push her away.

Something was different about this fight. Unlike their lightsaber duel, this one was more playful. Like they were cubs instead of adults.

Before they could charge at each other again, a voice cut through the clearing.

"As entertaining as this is... that's enough."

Nefertara and Anakin blinked frantically in shock. During their entire duel, they had forgotten the world around them. The two Jedi turned to see Merit's husband, Thutmose, standing at the edge of the clearing with his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face.

"Mutny is here with Nahktmin and the baby. The others should be along shortly."

The Mai Jedi's eyes furrowed. "Others?"

Thutmose nodded. "Of course... Didn't you know? Tuya is holding a feast in honor of you and Padmè coming back."

 **Author's Note: Quick question, what would Anakin and Nefertara's ship name be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi Guys!**

 **So, Anakin and Nefertara's ship names are Neferkin and Anatara. Big thanks to who I consider to be a good friend and fellow Star Wars enthusiast -organa- from Wattpad for Neferkin and to my lovely readers on here for Anatara.**

 **Love you all 3.**

 **Also...**

 **OH DEAR GOD THE LAST JEDI TRAILER!**

 **Feels aside... I get a YAY REYLO!**

* * *

After stepping out of the clearing, a speeder could be seen parking on the edge of the property. But what made Anakin stop were the one of the people that stepped out.

The woman who stepped out was Queen Mutnodjmet.

When the Queen saw Anakin looking at her with a dumbfounded expression, she smirked.

"Jedi Skywalker."

The padwan, not really knowing what was going on, still managed to respond. "Your Highness."

Mutnodjmet's smirk widened before looking at Nefertara with a 'you know what to do' look. When he turned to his previous sparring partner for an explanation as the queen walked away, she smirked.

"Queen Mutnodjmet is my cousin. Some of the cubs here are hers."

Anakin was still confused. "If some of them are hers, why not raise them in the palace?"

The smirk slowly drooped from Mai Jedi's face. "While we may be a loyal species, sometimes it's questionable to _whom_ we're loyal to. And since some people have different agendas, safety measures have to be taken. Here, Queen Mutnodjmet of Li-Tah is just Mutny."

The two watched as Ipu ran to the man that had stepped out of the speeder with a huge grin on her face. "Abi!"

The male's grin was identical as he swept the cub up into his arms. A soft smile spread itself across Nefertara's face as she and Anakin watched on. "That's Mutny's mate, Nahktmin. Ipu is their oldest cub."

"So she's-"

"The Crown Princess of Li-Tah. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman, if you're the first cub born to the queen or king-"

"-You're automatically the future ruler of the planet."

Nefertara nodded soundlessly. She looked at her companion with a small grin before jerking her head in the direction of the house.

"Come on, you haven't lived until you've tried food from this planet."

 **-Time Skip-**

A few hours later, Nefertara and Padmè were tucked into the former's room because the latter pulled her in to talk

"So what happened during the sparing session you and Anakin had?"

The Mai looked at the senator with furrowed eyebrows. "How do you know about that?"

Padmè shrugged. "Thutmose told me. He also said that it got a little more playful than just 'casual sparring'."

Neferetara stayed silent, eyes wandering towards her window, giving Padmè more room to talk. "I think it's time you told me about the vision you had before we left Naboo. The one that was clearly about Anakin."

Dark brown eyes turned jade green before closing with a sigh. "At the time I didn't know where Anakin and I were, but after our spar in the jungle I realize we were here. I was laughing about something he said, and you know it's been a while since I've really laughed at something save the Alka Fruit incident. Anakin said that I was beautiful when I laughed like that, and then he kissed me."

Padmè's eyes widened, but before a smile could grow, Nefertara cut her off. "Jedi aren't allowed to act on feelings such as love. I'm already breaking enough rules as it is by being here with my family... I can't and won't break anymore."

The happy expression on the senator's face drooped and she stood up from the bed before wrapping her best friend in a hug. "You of all people in this galaxy deserve to happy Tara. You don't deserve to suffer in silence."

The Mai returned Padmè's hug, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Like I said before we left Coruscant. Love is a luxury that Jedi just can't afford to have. I'm happy being just friends with Anakin."

Padmè pulled back with a sad smile. "People who say that usually never are."

Nefertara shrugged. "I really don't have a choice in the matter."

Her ears suddenly perked up. "Come on, they're done setting everything up."

The two left the room and made their way down the stairs. At the bottom, Nefertara spotted something that made her heart warm with happiness.

Anakin was sitting with her nieces and nephews under where her iwiw pelt hung. Ipu was in his lap, and from the looks of it, they were all trying to teach him Mai.

"You're saying it wrong!"

The Jedi padwan looked mock-exasperated. "I said it exactly the way you said it!"

Ipu giggled. "No you're not!"

Nefertara smiled before walking over and resting her hands on her hips wh. "I wouldn't bother Ipu, Anakin here can't even seem to understand basic."

Said padwan looked up, still looking mock-exasperated. "Really?"

"Do I need to remind you of the speeder chase?"

Anakin opened his mouth to retaliate, but quickly closed when he realized that she was right. The Mai grinned triumphantly before plucking Ipu from his lap and settling her on her hip. "Come on, they've got the bonfire going on."

The cubs cheered happily before leaping up and running out of the house towards the jungle. Anakin stood up with a raised eyebrow before raising an eyebrow. "Bonfire?"

Padmè smiled as the three of them plus Ipu left the house and walked towards the jungle. "The Mai are very serious when it comes to someone returning home. Especially those that are or are considered family."

Before long, flickers of orange began dancing against the trees. And those eventually gave away to a large bonfire in the middle of the clearing Anakin recognized as the one he and Nefertara were sparring in earlier. Only difference being the multiple Mai that were now sitting around said bonfire along with the bowls and plates of food perched on blankets. The padwan let his female companions lead him to a couple of empty spots next to Tuya.

After they sat down, the different smells of meat, bread, and other foods he couldn't name completely overtook Anakin's senses. Beside him, Nefertara laughed. "My senses are tripled, so how do you think I feel?"

When he looked at her with a dry expression, her smile widened. "We have to wait until Mawat praises the Mother Goddesses for the food, and then we can eat."

The padwan nodded and let his eyes wander around the clearing. Mai of every age had gathered tonight. Some were talking with each other, others were taking either subtle or not so subtle - especially the Mai that were around his and Nefertara's age - glances at them.

The latter growled and her eyes flashed when she spotted a group of females their age not so subtly eyeing Anakin like he was an iwiw to hunt. Anakin looked at Nefertara with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer at first. But when she did, her voice was intertwined with a growl. "Try to stay next to me tonight, okay?"

Anakin turned to where Nefertara was looking before a smug/knowing grin spread itself across his face. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy _Mew-Shir_?"

The latter whipped her head towards the former, eyes the size of dinner bowls. "I said don't call me that, especially here, especially now! And no I'm not jealous, sometimes some of the younger females of this planet have a hard time understanding what the word 'no' means."

The Jedi padwan laughed. "I may have a problem controlling my impulses, but I'm just as devoted to the Order as you are Nefertara."

 _Besides, the only person I want to look at is you._

Anakin's grin suddenly grew to a length that was almost unnatural. "But if you want me to stay by you I will. All night long, for _everybody_ to see-"

Nefertara rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I changed my mind. First chance I get I'm throwing you to them and leaving you to suffer."

Her companion snickered. "We both know that's a lie."

The Mai Jedi shook her head, but her eyes didn't leave his.

And vice versa.

Nefertara suddenly noticed Padmè looking at them with a raised eyebrow and knowing expression on her face. Giving her friend a hard look, The former shook her head to get rid of the dangerous feelings that decided to make themselves at home in her head before breaking eye contact with Anakin and stared into the bonfire, ignoring both of her companions questioning looks on the side of her face.

Saving her from any questioning, Tuya stood up before raising the hand that was holding a goblet full of fine wine to the bonfire. "To the Mother Goddesses, may they bless this food and those who have prepared it."

Everyone, including Anakin and Padmè, raised their own cups. "To the Mother Goddesses."

Tuya then leveled her glass to the senator and her companions. "And to Returning Friends, may your days be long and plentiful."

Nefertara smiled as she raised her cup to Padmè's direction. "To Returning Friends."

Turning to Anakin, she grinned. " _Now_ we can eat."

 **-Time Skip-**

"Well, you were right about one thing."

Nefertara looked up from her bowl of food at Anakin. "I usually am, but what was I right about this time?"

The padwan gave her a dry look. "Ha ha. But really, you were right about the food here."

She grinned. "Told you so."

It's been a while since everyone had started eating, and at this point, instruments have been taken out and people have started dancing around the flames the bonfire produced.

Padmè laughed at Anakin's slightly bewildered expression. "I told you, the Mai are serious when someone who's family or considered family return home."

Ipu and some of the other cubs ran over and pulled the senator to her feet before they all disappeared into the crowd of dancing Mai.

Nefertara grin was covered as she lifted her cup to her lips. "Well, we're not seeing her for the rest of the night."

Anakin chuckled as he observed their surroundings. "I'll give you this, the Mai certainly know how to celebrate."

The Mai set her cup down with a small, fond smile. "That we do."

A sudden somber expression suddenly leeched away the merriment and amusement that was previously on her face. "The last celebration I was at was shortly before I was found by the Jedi Council. It was the last time I ever saw my Abi, my father, alive."

Anakin looked at Nefertara sadly. "I'm sorry."

The Mai shook her head and attempted to put some like back in her features. "No, I'm sorry for ruining the mood. Besides, I honor his name by being the best warrior I can be."

The padwan was suddenly reminded of the nightmares of his mother that he's been having. Sensing his mood drop Nefertara sighed before standing up. "Come on."

Anakin looked at his companion in confusion. "What are we doing?"

She smiled. "Running."

 **-Time Skip-**

The Mai jedi grinned as she and Anakin ran deeper and deeper into the jungle. Behind her, she could sense the latter's confusion, but also his curiosity. "Where are we going?"

She spared him a look over her shoulder, her grin still in place. "Hurry up and find out!"

Anakin rolled his eyes fondly before picking up his speed as he ran after her. The pair eventually came to a large tree that had branches as as thick as a bantha and as sturdy as concret and almost rivaling the height of the taller buildings on Coruscant. Looking at Nefertara, the padwan raised an eyebrow as she took a running start before digging her claws into the tree's bark and climbed to a branch that was several feet above them. Once she safetly perched, she looked at her male companion with mirth. "Come on!"

As she jumped to the next branch above, a bemused smile spread itself across Anakin's face as he used the Force to jump to the branch Nefertara had just vacated. This continued until they reached the top and perched themselves on the same branch, both very much out of breath.

"Feel better?"

Anakin let looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "Running was supposed to make me feel better?"

"Were you thinking about the reason that was causing you to feel sad?"

The padwan still didn't quite understand. "No."

The Mai smiled. "Then there you go."

Anakin chuckled before rolling his eyes fondly. From the branch they were sitting on, they could see the light from the bonfire casting light and shadows to the surrounding jungle. If they listened closely, they could hear the laughter and music from the merry Mai.

"At least we don't have to worry about Padmè's safety for the time being."

Nefertara looked at her companion with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't we have to worry?"

Anakin, despite clearly being just as exhausted as she was from running, grinned. "No assassin would be able to grab her much less find her in a celebration like that."

Nefertara's leaned against the tree trunk as she laughed. Her companion smiled and the incredulous he felt earlier melted away as he continued to watch her laugh, which was something he felt was rare during this time.

The brunette's dark eyes looked into his light ones as her laughter started to subside. "What are you staring at?"

Anakin said nothing at first. But when he did, his voice was soft and passionate. "You are so beautiful when you laugh like that."

The next thing Nefertara knew, he was gently pressing his lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Shock burned through Nefertara like fire. And when she realized just exactly what they were doing, she scrambled backwards...

And nearly fell off the branch.

Anakin's hand shot out and used the Force to pull her to his chest before she could fall. And again, she scrambled backwards away from him, but not far enough to fall.

"Nefertara-"

"Don't."

" _Mew-Shir_ -"

"DON'T! Just... Stop talking please."

The padwan actually did as he was told as Nefertara buried her head in her hands, trying to make sense on just what was happening to her emotions. After awhile, she spoke.

"Anakin?"

He looked at her cautiously, even though she hasn't moved positions. "Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Anakin's usual arrogant grin slowly started to spread across his lips. "I would have thought that was obvi-"

"Just answer the question."

Although now that she was thinking about it, Nefertara knew the answer. "On second thought don't-"

"I love you."

Her head shot up from her hands. And what scared her was the honesty that was in his bright blue eyes. "You barely know me."

"That's not true... Nefertara when I'm not having nightmares about my mother, I'm dreaming or having visions about you."

The Mai Jedi's heart leaped into her throat when he said visions, remembering the one that showed her the kiss that took place moments ago. This didn't go unnoticed by Anakin.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you? You've been having visions of me too."

No point in hiding it now.

Nefertara took a deep breath for courage before she began talking. "Before Padmè and I left Naboo, I had a vision of the kiss you just gave me. And before that I've had about a handful of visions and dreams that had you in them."

A large smile bloomed across Anakin's lips. "You see? We're connect-"

She turned on him with a sharp look in her eyes. "Even if we are, we can't act on feelings such as love. It goes against everything we're taught as younglings! It's forbid-"

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. In a way _Mew-Shir_ , we're encouraged to love."

The Mai suddenly felt years older than she truely was. "Not like this, Anakin. Never like this. I'm already breaking enough rules as it is. I can't and won't break anymore."

Anakin moved closer to her. "And that's exactly my point. You're already breaking the rules, why stop?"

"Because of my loyalties to the Jedi Order!!! Because of my loyalties to my master! I've already shamed both, and it hurts! It hurts more than you can imagine... and I can't do it anymore."

At this point, Nefertara detected a hint of desperation in the padwan's voice as he grabbed her hand with his. "From the moment I started having visions and dreams of you, not a minute has by when I haven't thought of you..."

The Jedi's eyes closed painfully and her head leaned back against the tree trunk. _Oh Goddesses please no..._

"And now that I'm with you, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you... I can't breathe!"

Nefertara's eyes scrunched tighter together. "Anakin please don't-"

"My heart's bleeding, hoping that kiss won't become a scar. _Mew-Shir_ you are in my very soul, tormenting me."

The hand that wasn't encased in Anakin's pressed itself against her forehead. "Anakin-"

His ice blue eyes stared into her dark brown ones. "What can I do? I will do anything that you ask of me."

 _That's just it Anakin... I have no idea what I want from you. I don't know if I want to abandon these feelings or run away with them. Run away with you..._

The grip on her hand tightened. "If you're suffering as much as I am please... tell me."

 _I should say no... I need to say no...But I can't._

"I... I... I need to think!!!"

Nefertara ripped her hand from Anakin's and jumped from branch to branch until she reached the bottom. After her feet hit the ground, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she finally stopped, she could still see the bonfire and the dancing Mai around it in the distance. The Mai Jedi paced around furiously, hands burying themselves in her hair as she tried in vain to calm her emotions. Finally, it became to much... and what sounded like a mix between a roar and a scream echoed through the trees.

After she was finished, Nefertara let her self fall to the ground and laid on her back, staring at the stars that decorated Nut's, Li-Tah's sky goddess, skin.

 _I should have been able to say no... Why didn't I say no?!?_

A small voice spoke evilly from inside her head. _We both know why..._

Her eyes turned jade green before they closed. _I can't feel these things. I gave up the right to feel these things when I joined the order._

 _And yet you have love for the Jedi Order... For your master..._

 _Because it's my home!!! Because Shaak Ti raised me llas if I was her own cub! I can't love Anakin the way he loves- claims to love me!_

 _The heart wants what the heart wants... Even that which is worse for it._

The Mai Jedi sighed as her eyes opened. She was sure of two things...

One, she was in love with Anakin Skywalker.

And two... she had no idea what the kriff she was going to do about it.

 **-Time Skip-**

The next morning, Nefertara opened her eyes to see Padmè asleep in the cot the former and Merit had dragged in across from her. She slowly sat up before looking around her room, her thoughts traveling to what happened last night.

 _I love Anakin Skywalker... And I have no idea what I'm going to do about it._

Deciding that some meditation might do her some good, the brunette silently, so she wouldn't wake up Padmè, stood up from her bed before dragging a comb through her hair and braiding it away from her face. Silently making her way through and out of the still sleeping house, Nefertara made her way back to the meadow that has long since been cleaned up from last night When she arrived, she stopped in her tracks when she spotted the reason why she wanted to meditate in the first place meditating himself.

Anakin was standing with his hands linked together behind his back. His posture was perfect, and she wanted to say he looked peaceful, but she couldn't see his face.

And maybe that was for the best.

Nefertara turned to walk away when Anakin called out to her softly.

"Don't go."

She turned back to see he still hasn't moved. "I don't want to disturb you."

He still didn't turn to face her. "Your presence is soothing."

A slight scoff escaped her lips. "After what... happened last night I thought you would've wanted to stay as far away from me as possible."

Anakin chuckled slightly as he finally turned to look at her. "Technically, you didn't say no."

Nefertara let her eyes droop to the ground. _But I didn't say yes either._

When she looked back to him, she saw that he hasn't stopped looking at her...

...And he had bags under his eyes.

She immediately knew why. "You had another nightmare again, didn't you?"

This time, it was Anakin who looked to the ground as he nodded. "I saw my mother... She's suffering _Mew-Shir_... I saw her as clearly as I see you now."

He turned away from her and walked a couple of steps towards the jungle, resting his hands on his hips as he sighed painfully. "She's in pain."

As Anakin turned around, Nefertara knew what he was going to ask of her before the words even left his mouth.

"I know I would be disobeying my mandate to protect Padmè... but I have to go. I have to help her!"

"Then I'll go with you."

The two Jedi turned to see Padmè walking towards them. "You and Nefertara would still be protecting me if we all went."

Anakin stared into the Mai Jedi's eyes, begging her. "I'm sorry, I don't have a choice..."

She pursed her lips. "I know."

Nefertara weighed the options in her head before sighing. "We'll need to get a ship."

Padmè looked at her friend. "Mutny will be able to help us with that."

Another sigh escaped the brunette's lips. They were really going to do this. "Mother Goddesses help us."

 **-Time Skip-**

After saying goodbye to everyone, the three companions followed Mutny, Nahktmin, and their cubs to the speeder they brought. But before they could leave, Tuya came rushing out of the house.

"Nefertara!"

The Mai Jedi turned around to face her mother just as the older Mai came to a stop. In her hands was a leather circlet decorated with two spinxs, and between the Ankh, Li-Tah's symbol of life.

"To remind you of where you came from."

A smile stole across Nefertara's lips. It was traditional for all young warrior Mai to where a leather circlet that was decorated with their family symbols in order to honor their families in war. And when they died, they were mummified with it so the gods could identify them.

Only problem was... " _Mawat_ , if I wear this the Jedi Council will-"

Tuya smirked before taking the circlet from her daughter's hands and flipped it to it's opposite side. "Not if you wear it like this."

On the otherside was the Symbol of the Jedi Order.

A short laugh of surprise escaped Nefertara's lips. " _Mawat_ , you're a genius!"

The older Mai's smirk widened. "I know."

The smirk drooped and Tuya pulled her daughter into her arms for what might be for the last time.

"Be careful _Mew_."

Nefertara pulled away with a sad smirk on her face. "Always."

Taking the circlet, now hers, back from her mother, the brunette turned and climbed into the speeder. As the house grew smaller in the distance, she was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. The last time she came home was pure luck. And she hoped that Padmè's life wouldn't be threatened again like it wad now. That all meant that this was probably the last time she would ever see her childhood home or her family again.

A warm hand gently enclosing around her pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to see Anakin looking at her, soft blue eyes offering her silent comfort.

She looked back to the scenery as it flew by. Not looking at her male companion she flipped her hand over and let her fingers intertwine with the Padwan's, lightly squeezing in thanks.

After arriving back to the palace in Thebes, Mutny gave them a silver ship that was very similar to the Naboo design along with any supplies they might need. And before Nefertara knew it, they were flying way from her home planet and to one of the many planets that were composed of desert and heat.

And during the entire time, she and Anakin hadn't breathed a single word to each other.

Even though it was mostly her fault since she was purposely avoiding him... even if she wasn't, the brunette sensed that Anakin was too distracted to carry any kind of conversation, especially one about the way they feel for each other, because A; he was the one piloting the ship, B; it was clear that he was still haunted by the nightmare he had of his mother.

Eventually, they reached Tatooine. Anakin skillfully flew them towards the ship port in Mos Espa. Because her senses were doubled compared to that of any humans, the moment the three of them stepped out of the ship, Nefertara's nose wrinkled, not at all liking the smells that came from the town.

As they exited the space port, Nefertara turned to Padmè. "Stay close to either Anakin or myself. Better yet, stay close to the both of us."

The senator looked at her friend before moving her cloak aside to reveal the small, sleek blaster she had attached to her hip. "I'll be fine Tara."

The Mai nodded before continuing to walk besides Anakin through the streets of his home, her hand ever so often coming to rest on her lightsaber that was hidden by the blue poncho Padmè gave her.

They made their way through town and were able to grab a rickshaw that would be willing to take them where they needed to go. The smell of the smog, unwashed clothes, and waste left by animals eventually got so strong that the Mai Jedi subtly pinched her nose shut. She could also sense the corruption leaking from every criminal that infested Mos Espa.

All in all, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

The rickshaw came to a stop in front of a small shack of a shop. A blue, pot-bellied Toydarian sat on a wooden crate fiddling with something that looked like the body of a droid. He snapped at the droids lingering around him, yelling something in Huttenese that Nefertara couldn't understand. "No chuba da wanga! Da wanga!"

Anakin stepped forward before excusing them. "Chut chut Watto."

The Toydarian, Watto, looked up irritably. "Ke booda!?"

Nefertara could sense Anakin's own irritation spike. "Di nova, 'Chut, chut!'"

The Padwan's eyes wandered down to the droid Watto had been fixing, or trying to at least. "Ding mi chasa hopa."

Watto watched surprised as Anakin took the screwdriver and broken droid from him. "Ke booda?"

He eyed what Anakin was doing, unsure of it. "Yo baan pe hota,"

Still suspicious of the trio, he hesitantly got to business. "No wega mi condorta."

The Toydarian frowned when he saw the lightsaber attached to Anakin's utility belt. "Kin chasa du Jedi."

He started fidgeting. "No bata, No bata!"

Nefertara snorted. Based on the reek of panic coming from him, he probably did do what he was denying.

Anakin looked up from the droid with irritation in his eyes. "Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker?"

Watto squinted up at him, recognition slowly seeping through. "Ani? Little Ani? Nah..."

His bat-like wings perked for a split second... and then full recognition sunk in. "You are Ani! It is you!"

Talking in English this time, the Toydarian stood up and started hovering in the air. "Ya sure sprouted! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money..."

Nefertara's eyes flashed green, and her lips subtly pulled back to reveal her fangs as she growled lowly, reminding Watto that Anakin was not alone.

Meanwhile, said Padwan kept his eyes on his former owner. "My mother."

The Toydarian seemed nervous again as he scratched at the back if his bald head. "Oh yeah, Shmi...she's not mine no more. I sold her."

The Mai Jedi could feel and smell the anger roll off of Anakin in waves. She moved closer in case he lunged, but to his credit, the Padwan's voice was neautral when he spoke. "You sold her?"

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?"

Nefertara watched as Anakin seemed to freeze, but seemed to snap out of it pretty quickly. "Do you know where they are?'

Watto shrugged. "Long ways from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

Anakin's eyes hardened. "I'd like to know."

The Mai let her eyes turn green again, one again reminding Watto that his former slave wasn't alone.

"Sure...absolutely! Let's go look in my records."

He turned and went back into his shop, leaving the trio behind. Despite seeming to snap out of his shock earlier, Anakin was still tense. Padmè looked at Nefertara before tilting her head in their companion's direction while mouthing 'Talk to him.'

Sighing, Nefertara looked at the padwan. "Anakin? Are you-"

There was a slight strain in his voice when he spoke. "I spent my childhood as a slave here Nefertara. This is where Qui-Gon found me."

The brunette could see emotions and painful memories flicker across the Padwan's face.

 _Despite what he feels for me romantically, he needs comfort from a friend. Even though it's not going to help our... relationship problem._

Nefertara gently took Anakin's hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. At first, he didn't respond. It was only moments before Watto came back out with the records that he squeezed back in thanks.

 **Author's Note: So Nefertara didn't say no... But she didn't say yes either.**

 **Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

A few standard hours later, the trio followed the coordinates that Watto had given them to the moisture farm outside of Mos Eisley.

As soon as the ship landed, they walked across the sandy ground to the small homestead that stood out against the harsh landscape. But a familiar beeping noise made them turn back around.

"Stay with the ship Artoo."

When the trio reached the homestead, they were greeted by a Protocol Droid.

"Oh! Hello, how may I be of assistance? I am C-"

The strain from earlier faded slightly from Anakin's face and recognition replaced it. "3PO?"

The Protocol Droid was still for a moment. Then... "Oh... the maker! Master Ani, I knew you would return!"

"I've come to see my mother."

C-3P0 froze. "Oh... I think it be best if we went inside."

As he led them in, a sinking feeling settled in Nefertara's chest.

 _Anakin... you might not like what you hear._

It was much cooler once they were inside. And as they entered the courtyard, a young couple walked from one of the many halls connected to the courtyard. C-3PO waddled towards them. "Might I present three most important visitors."

Anakin stepped forward. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

The man looked at the padwan in slight disbelief. "Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend Beru."

The woman gave them a small smile. "Hello."

Padmè smiled back. "I'm Padmè, and this is Nefertara."

As the Mai nodded in greeting, Owen looked at Anakin. "I guess I'm your stepbrother... I had a feeling you might show up some day."

As Anakin processed this information, Nefertara stepped forward. "Is Shmi Skywalker here?"

"No, she's not."

They all turned to see a man in a hover chair coming towards them.

He introduced himself as he and Anakin shook hand. "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife. We should go inside, we have a lot to talk about."

As Cliegg turned around, Nefertara gently took Anakin's hand in hers. And as they followed, he clung to her hand like a lifeline.

When they sat at the table, the oldest Lars began the tale. "It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother got out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms and grow them on the evaporators. Based on the tracks she was halfway home when they took her."

Cliegg looked away sadly. "Tuskens... they walk like men, but they're viscous, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her, four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore until I heal."

Nefertara could feel Anakin's hand tighten around her own as a whirlwind of emotions blew through him.

"I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope that she's lasted this long."

Anakin let go of Nefertara's hand and stood from the table, causing Owen to look up. "Where are you going?"

The Padwan looked at his stepbrother. "To find my mother."

"Your mother's dead son, accept it."

His eyes closed briefly before opening them again and making his way to the stairs. Nefertara gritted her teeth. "Kriff it all to hell."

She quickly stood up before racing up the steps after Anakin, squinting against the harsh light. But she didn't let it deter her as she followed him towards the speederbike. "I'm coming with you."

He stopped before turning. "No, at least one of us here needs to stay and protect Padmè."

 _Now he chooses to think logically?_

The Mai crossed her arms. "These are good people Anakin. Besides we left her alone on Li-Tah."

"That was in a large group of people with heightened senses along with claws and fangs."

Brown eyes and blue eyes stared into each other in a seemingly test of wills. Finally, Anakin broke and looked away.

"Please Nefertara. I need to do this on my own."

The Jedi stared at the boy before her, a stark contrast against the proud, arrogant padwan she met only days before. Even with the sinking feeling from earlier telling her not to let him go alone, she nodded. And despite the situation of their feelings for each other, Nefertara stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck. The Padwan wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in her shoulder, eyes drifting closed as they held each other.

For a moment, neither of them moved or spoke. Then Nefertara moved so her chin rested on his shoulder. "Anakin?"

He only hummed in acknowledgment.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret."

Anakin pulled back with a sullen look on his face. "Take care of Padmè."

With nothing else to say, he turned and walked to the speederbike, got on it, and sped off.

But the farther he got away, the more the sinking feeling in her chest grew.

 _May the Force be with you Anakin. And may the Mother Goddesses guide your path._

 **-Time Skip-**

Hours after Anakin left, Nefertara couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in her chest. Excusing herself from the dinner table, she made her way to the room the Lars' offered them and sat lotus style next to one of the cots. Resting her hands on her knees, she took a deep breath. And as she closed her eyes, they turned jade green.

 _Force, Bastet, Sehkmet, help me find clarity for Anakin._

For a few moments, there was nothing. Then darkness swamped her sight, and she was pulled into the depths of her mind.

 **-Vision-**

 _Blood._

 _Screaming._

 _Carnage everywhere._

 _Tusken Raiders of all ages tried to runaway, either to save themselves or their family members._

 _All in vain._

 _They were cut down by a Angel of Death._

 _There wasn't mercy for anyone._

 _The more it killed, the darker it became._

 _Like a shadow._

 _Like a demon._

 **-End of Vision-**

Her eyes darted open as she gasped. Padmè, who had just walked into the room, froze for a split second before quickly making her way to her best friend and kneeling next to her.

"Tara what's wrong?"

The Mai tried to calm herself down as her eyes faded back to dark brown. "It's Anakin... Padmè I think something really bad is going to happen. And it's going to affect him the most."

 **-Time Skip-**

When Tatooine's twin suns were high in the sky, the sound of a speederbike approaching made Nefertara's ears perk up.

As did the scent of death.

"He's back."

The Lars family and Padmè quickly made their way up the stairs with Nefertara leading the charge. When they were above ground level, Nefertara froze while the others kept going. There was Anakin...

...With his mother's body in his arms...

...A look on his face that made it seem like he had the entire galaxy on his shoulders...

...And the scent of death rolling off of him.

Nefertara could smell it in his clothes and in his skin. And what worried her was that the majority of the smell didn't come from the body in Anakin's arms. Rolling off him was the consistent smell of sand, dusty rocks... and burnt flesh.

It rolled off him in waves. But that's not why Nefertara stumbled backwards, holding a hand against the walls of the homestead to steady herself. It was the waves of anguish coming from the padwan. He spared her a look, but said nothing as he made his way inside.

 **-Time Skip-**

She found him in the garage fixing a shifter, the scent of death still clinging to him.

 _Mother Goddesses give me strength._

"What did you do?"

He ignored her question as he kept working. "The shifter broke."

Nefertara shifted, the stench of death making her uneasy. "Anakin-"

"Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things."

"Anakin-"

He still ignored her. "I'm good at fixing things, always was. But I couldn't-"

 _Enough._ "Anakin! What did you _do_?!"

Anakin finally looked her in the eye. But it was as if someone else had taken control. "I killed them. I killed them all."

Nefertara's hand flew to her mouth. _Mother Goddesses no..._

"And not just the men... But the women, and the children too."

The Mai clenched her hands into fists as her eyes turned jade green. "Why... Why would you do that?!?!?"

Anakin's own hands clenched into fists. "They killed my mother Nefertara!"

"And you think revenge is going change that? Anakin my father died because of an assassination attempt on Mutny. I honor his memory by being the best warrior I can, not hunting down the assassin that killed him."

She knew that what she was going to say next was going to hurt him. A lot. But he needed to understand the impact of what he did.

"By killing the monsters that killed your mother, you've become them. And you dishonor your mother's memory by doing so."

Nefertara could see and hear Anakin's heart shatter in his eyes. His face became horrified at the realization of what he's done dawned on him. His eyes flew to his shaky hands, and he stared at them as if he could see the blood that now covered them.

Anakin looked at Nefertara with tears now streaming down his face. His voice was shaky as he spoke. "What have I done?"

The Mai heart clenched for the padwan as she walked forward and gently pulled him into her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder and clung to her like a lifeline as sobs ripped through him.

Not knowing what else to say, Nefertara held him. Offering as much silent comfort as she could.

 **-Time Skip-**

Padmè found them hours later with Nefertara sitting against the wall with a fast asleep Anakin's head in her lap.

"What happened?"

The Mai looked up at her best friend with tired eyes. "He killed them Padmè. He killed the Tusken Raiders that took his mother and anything else that moved in the village."

As the senator clamped a hand to her mouth in shock, Nefertara gently ran her fingers through Anakin's hair. "This is going to be a painful road from him."

 _I should know..._

Padmè sat next to her friend and took her free hand in hers, offering silent comfort. They both looked down at the sleeping Anakin, who still looked like he had the entire galaxy on his shoulders.

The sinking feeling wasn't gone. Now it was directed towards something else. Something darker.

 _Why do I feel like this isn't going to be the last time Anakin dances with the dark side?_

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait!! Now that my Avengers fic Silver Waters and after taking a brief hiatus, I can devote time to my others fics.**

 **Like this one.**

 **I swear I'm going to try and do better.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was Shmi's funeral.

Despite not saying a word to each other after Nefertara confronted him, Anakin stayed glued to her side with his fingers intwined with hers in an almost death grip. They stood together, with the twin suns of Tatooine beating down on their heads, as Cliegg began to speak.

"You were the most loving partner a man could ask for. Goodbye, my darling wife, and thank you."

For the first time since the confrontation, Anakin untwined his fingers from the Mai's and walked forward before kneeling in front of Shmi's headstone. "I wasn't strong enough to save you Mom... I promise, I won't fail again. I will do all I can next time."

Nefertara pursed her lips, remembering the scent of death and the waves of darkness that clung to him.

 _Anakin, all you can do might not be all you should do. All that you can do could be the path to the dark side._

The padwan's hands curled into fists, and his voice sounded seconds away from breaking. "I miss you... _so_ much."

The Mai Jedi walked forward until she was standing right next to him before gently resting her hand on his shoulder. And after a few short moments, he ever so slightly leaned against her legs.

The quiet moment was interrupted by Artoo rolling towards them, beeping frantically. The moment the little droid rolled to a stop, Padmè knelt in front of him. "What's wrong Artoo?"

He kept whistling and beeping at the same frantic pace. Luckily, Threepio was still able to understand him. "It seems he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that name mean anything to you Master Ani?"

The padwan immediately stood up, worry marring his face. "Play it on the ship."

He turned to face his step family, but kept his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and quickly walked towards the ship. Nefertara watched him go before turning and bowing. "I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you for your hospitality, and may the Force be with you."

 **-Very Brief Time Skip-**

Once the trio was on board, Artoo played the message from Obi-Wan, the image flickering every now and then. "Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out, retransmit this message to Coruscant."

The padwan did as he was told, and Nefertara's ears perked up at the sound of the Jedi Council tuning in.

"I've tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid factories on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

Nefertara's hands clenched into fists at the name that's been trying to kill her best friend, but she kept quiet.

"The Commerce Guilds and The Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku, and are planning on-"

Obi-Wan's gaze went to something off hologram and he suddenly drew his lightsaber. "Wait-"

He blocked a few shots before being forced to move, and his image was replaced by a droideka, and the message was cut off. But moments later, a holo-image of Master Windu appeared. "Anakin, Nefertara, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for the both of you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

The padwan nodded. "Understood Master."

Nefertara and Padmè looked at Anakin in shock as the holo-image of the Jedi Master disappeared. "They'll never make it time."

The padwan shook his head, and Padmè stared at him in shock. "Ani are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor-"

"He's like my father! But you heard Master Windu, we are to stay here."

Nefertara raised an eyebrow. " _Now_ you decide to follow the rules?"

Knowing that she wasn't just talking about his usual recklessness, Anakin was almost at a loss for words. Which have the Mai more room to talk.

"Anakin, from the moment I've met you, you've been headstrong, stubborn, reckless, at times borderline stupid-"

Padmè sounded like she didn't know whether to laugh or physically stop her friend from talking. "Tara!"

Nefertara sighed. "My point is... despite all of that, you've stood up for what you believed was right. And you know that staying here while your master is in danger is not right."

She turned before pressing a button on the control panel, and a holo-map of Geonosis from Coruscant appeared. "The Jedi Council would have to travel halfway across the galaxy to reach Geonosis. But it's only a parsec away from us. Obi-Wan's chances of living would be better if we went now instead of waiting for the Council."

Nefertara turned back to look at Anakin to see him set his face to a stubborn expression. But before the argument could lengthen, Padmè cut in. "Tara, aren't you a Jedi Knight? Meaning you have a higher rank than Anakin does?"

The Mai's face lit up as Anakin gave the senator a dry look. "Why yes I do. So Padwan Skywalker, as a Jedi Knight, I order you to accompany me as I escort Senator Amidala to Geonosis."

Anakin stared at her in disbelief before sighing. "Are you always going to be this stubborn?"

Nefertara grinned. "Oh hush, you love it."

 **-Time Skip-**

Nefertara eyed Geonosis with distaste as Padmè's ship approached it. After the trio broke the atmosphere, they glided along the terrain until coming to three stacks of steam.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some type."

Anakin nodded before piloting them in that direction. "That will do."

When they landed, Padmè looked at her Jedi companions. "Whatever happens out there, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

Anakin snorted. "Don't worry,"

Nefertara grinned. "We've given up trying to argue with you."

The senator turned before looking at the Mai with a meaningful look. "If only that were true."

As they left the ship, they heard Threepio and Artoo arguing. "My obtuse little friend if they needed our help they would have asked for it."

Nefertara snorted as they walked down the ship's ramp and towards the door at the end of the walkway. Both Jedi present used the Force to open it, but the Mai slightly drew back on account of the smell. After collecting herself, she followed Anakin and Padmè through.

As the door closed behind them, Nefertara knew that something was wrong. The walls began to sounded like they were moving, and Nefertara grabbed Anakin's forearm. "Wait."

The trio froze, and the Mai Jedi released Anakin in favor of reaching for her lightsaber. And the moment she did, a Geonoshian screeched as it charged towards them.

Nefertara and Anakin whipped around and ignited their lightsabers and began fighting off their attackers. Padmè ran to the end of the hall, and opened the door to reveal an enormous droid factory. The two Jedi joined her after taking out the last of their attackers, only for the floor to drop out from underneath them.

While Anakin and Nefertara were quick to grab onto the door, Padmè wasn't so lucky. And the latter watched as her best friend tumbled to the conveyor belt below. "Padmè!"

The two Jedi shared a look before letting go of the door and letting themselves drop. They drew and ignited their lightsabers as more Geonoshians began attacking them while dodging the machines creating the droids.

"Where's Padmè?"

Anakin looked in the last direction he saw their friend. "She must have made it farther down the belt."

Nefertara looked at him before distinguishing her lightsaber and grabbing the padwan's arm. Together the two jumped to the next conveyor belt. And like the flies they looked liked, Geonoshians kept coming. Anakin and Nefertara fought back, using both their lightsabers and the Force.

"We need to get to higher ground."

The Mai looked at the padwan out of the corner of her eye as she Force pushed an attacker. "Anakin wait-"

He jumped to the conveyor belt above them. Nefertara sighed before beheading a Geonoshian with her saber and jumping to the conveyor belt above...

Only to find Anakin being held down by a piece of metal.

She crouched next to him and drew her lightsaber. "I leave you alone for five seconds-"

Anakin Force pushed her away. "There's no time! Jump over them! I'll be fine!"

She looked up and saw what he was talking about. Waiting until he was on the other side, she jumped over and ignited her lightsaber. "Hold still..."

Nefertara held her lightsaber against the metal to use the heat to melt it.

"Watch out!"

She looked up and once again jumped to avoid a painful death. The moment her feet touched the ground, she set back to working Anakin free. The moment the metal was loose enough, the padwan pulled himself free and stood up, but the freedom was short-lived.

A man in blue and silver Mandalorian armor landed in front of them before pulling his pistol out and pointing it at them. "Don't move Jedi."

Nefertara and Anakin looked at each other before clipping their lightsabers to their belts and holding their hands up in surrender.

"Take them away."

 **-Time Skip-**

The man in Mandalorian armor and the Geonoshian guards led them to a room with a large circular table taking up most of the room.

And sitting on the opposite side was the so-called leader of the Separatists, Former Master Jedi Count Dooku, and Poggle the Lesser, the archduke of Geonosis.

Nefertara and Anakin flanked Padmè as she gracefully sat down, despite the circumstances, and began to speak. "You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm formally requesting that you hand him over to me. Now."

The much older man shook his head. "We don't recognize the Republic here Senator. But if Naboo was to join our alliance, I could easily here your plea with clemency."

Padmè's face hardened. "And if I don't join your rebellion?"

"The Republic can not be fixed, My Lady. It is time to start over."

The Nubian senator looked Count Dooku dead in the eye. "I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others Count. I will not forsake all I have honored and worked for and betray the Republic."

Count Dooku sighed. "Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you."

With a few non-coherent clicks from Poggle the Lesser, they were led away by the guards.

 **-Time Skip-**

After a trial that was really just a way to confirm their deaths, the trio was led to a tunnel with two chariots inside. Nefertara and Anakin were both handcuffed before being forced into the first while Padmè was forced into the second. The Mai could hear the sick cheering of the Geonoshians and could smell the faint scent of blood from past executions staining the air.

"Don't be afraid."

Nefertara turned and stared into Anakin's eyes. "I'm not afraid to die. On Li-Tah, people say that Death is only the beginning."

She closed her eyes and prayed to her Mother Goddesses for strength before opening them again. "I realize that I never gave you an answer that night. And if we are going to die-"

"Don't think like that."

Nefertara sighed irritably. "Shut up and listen to me. If we are going to die, then I'm dying with no regrets."

The Mai Jedi moved until their cuffed hands brushed against each other. "I love you, Anakin Skywalker."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-you love me?"

Nefertara nodded, a small sad smile spreading across her lips. "There, now I can die with no regrets."

Anakin stared at her with a shellshocked expression before snapping out of it. "If we're dying with no regrets, then there's something I need to do."

Eyes still locked with his, Nefertara saw the same expression Anakin had in his eyes moments before he kissed her on Li-Tah. Nodding, the Mai closed her eyes before her lips met his. Unlike their last quasi kiss, this kiss held emotions they really weren't supposed to have. But at that moment, Nefertara absolutely did not give a damn.

When they separated, Anakin and Nefertara gently pressed their foreheads together as a small elated grin tugged at the latter's lips. "That wasn't our first kiss."

A slight chuckle escaped Anakin's lips. "I know, but this time I knew you were going to kiss me back."

The Mai chuckled. But a moment later, she remembered that they weren't alone. She turned her head to see Padmè watching them with a satisfied grin on her face. To which Nefertara frowned at. "Oh hush."

Padmè smirked before holding her hands up as far as she could in mock surrender. "No regrets."

Nefertara jerked her eyes away when the chariot began to move with Padmè's following close behind. As the light at the end of the tunnel drew closer, The Mai let her eyes slip into their jade green cat form, her fangs to poke at her lips, the claws on her fingers and toes to become long and sharp, and her ears to become pointed as the sounds of a jeering crowd came closer.

Force, Bastet, and Sehkmet help us.

 **Author's Note: The factory scene was a bitch to write :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Nefertara's ears flattened against her head at the screeches that filled the arena. She blinked against the harsh sunlight as the chariots were led to the four pillars that were smackdab in the middle, and really wasn't all that surprised when she saw the person that was chained to the first one.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message."

Anakin looked at his master sheepishly. "I retransmitted it as you requested Master. And then we decided to come rescue you."

Nefertara could smell the irritation rolling off of Obi-Wan in waves. "Good job."

Despite the situation, the Mai pursed her lips to keep from giggling as she was led to the pillar right next to Anakin's while Padmè was led to the last one. After the senator and the Jedi were chained, the latter's eyes went to the balcony as Poggle the Lesser began to speak in his native chirps and clicks.

And she didn't need to understand the language to know what he was saying.

The gates on the far end of the arena slowly rose up, revealing the deadly trio of creatures that were meant to act as their executioners. A reek, an acklay, and a nexu.

Nefertara pushed her confusion on why there was only three animals instead of four to the back of her mind and began picking the lock of her cuffs with her claws. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Padmè had successfully freed herself from one of her cuffs and was now scaling her pillar.

Good, she should be safe up there.

"Just relax, concentrate."

"What about the senator?"

Obi-Wan briefly looked at Padmè's pillar. "She seems to be on top of things."

Anakin's eyes quickly went to his friend that made it to the top of her pillar before looking at the Mai he loved with worried eyes.

Said Jedi shook her head. "I'll be fine, focus on keeping yourself alive!"

He gave her one last look before looking at the reek. Try as she might, she wasn't able to pick the lock of her cuffs quick enough. The nexu had quickly scurried it's way up Padmè's pillar. And just as Nefertara finally freed herself from her cuffs, she heard a scream, and the nexu scurried back down the pillar. Instinctively, she ran and tackled the creature, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

At one point, Nefertara lost her grip on the nexu and rolled a few feet away. Quickly righting herself she looked the creature dead in the eye, and the two standoffed each other. Her eyes flickered down to the creature's claws, eyeing the faint beads of blood that decorated them.

Remembering the scream from earlier, Nefertara immediately knew who's blood it was.

In a split second, the pupils of her eyes became as thin as needles as she answered the ancient call her people have long since forbade themselves to answer.

In a split second, all human thoughts, feelings, and morals were gone.

A feral growl escaped her lips as she charged towards the nexu. A growl of it's very own emitted from the creature's ever present grin as it too charged. Predator met predator in a clash of claws and fangs. The two engaged in a deadly dance, blocking the whole world out.

No one existed but the two of them.

The nexu roared as the Mai dug her claws into it's back. And the latter yelped when her opponent's whip-like tail struck her across her shoulder blades. The nexu threw her off before immediately pouncing on her, and she used her now seemingly endless strength to grip the side of the nexu's head to keep its fangs away from her face. Thinking quickly, she dug her toe claws into the nexu's belly, and when it's head reared upwards in pain, she sank her fangs into the nexu's neck, and stayed clamped on until it stopped struggling.

She threw the body off of her and stood up triumphantly. But before she could revel in her prey's blood that now covered her mouth, she heard something through the thick red fog that made itself at home in her mind. A women's voice calling to... someone.

"Tara!"

That sounded familiar to her... where has she heard it before?

The same voice called out to her. "Nefertara!"

 _Nefertara... that name... I know that name..._

A memory surfaced into her mind. A human memory.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. In a way Mew-Shir, we're encouraged to love."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

 _'Mew-Shir'... someone called her- no... someone called me that. Anakin... Anakin called Nefertara that... And Nefertara is me!_

She shook her head to get rid of the red fog in her mind, hands gripping the side of her head.

 _I am Nefertara Ahnksamun. I am a Knight of the Jedi Order. I am not an animal!!!_

Nefertara gasped as her green cat eyes faded back to dark brown human eyes. Her claws and fangs followed, and retracted to their human forms. The shaken Mai wiped at her mouth, and stared in shock at the red that covered her hand.

At that moment, she understood the line between Man and Beast her people constantly walked.

She heard someone land on the sand a few feet away from her, and her eyes darted to see Padmè. Because the senator knew exactly what just happened to Nefertara and remembering the warnings she was given should anything like this happen, she looked torn between running to her friend or running in the opposite direction.

Nefertara casted her eyes to the ground in shame. "It's me, I promise."

Padmè ran to her best friend and gripped her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

The Mai looked the senator in the eye, honesty spilling from her lips. "I don't know."

The pounding of hooves caused Nefertara to whip around and shove Padmè behind her, only to ever so slightly relax when she saw that Anakin was on top of it. Judging by the look on his face, he could tell something was wrong, but thankfully said nothing.

"Jump!"

Nefertara wrapped an arm around Padmè's waist before doing as she was told. Once they were both secure, Anakin directed the reek to where Obi-Wan was. The Jedi master met them half way before jumping onto the reek behind Padmè. But before the could get any further, droidekas rolled from the tunnels and surrounded them.

Moments later, the ever so familiar of a lightsaber being ignited drew Nefertara's attention to the balcony where Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser, and the Viceroy were. The Mai saw the familiar purple glow of Master Windu's lightsaber and directed her ears to the balcony.

"Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us."

"This party's over."

The arena erupted with the noise of lightsabers being ignited. Knights and Masters alike were poised for battle, and out of the corner of her eye, Nefertara spotted her own master ready for battle.

"Now they decide to show up?"

She felt Anakin chuckle as he urged the reek forward while droids flooded in from the tunnels. The three Jedi caught the lightsabers that were tossed at them and quickly destroyed Anakin and Obi-Wan's cuffs. A blast from a Genoshian gun sent them flying off the reek and into the fray. Quickly standing up, Nefertara deflected shots fired at her and Padmè while said senator fired back with a gun that she found on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a droid aiming at Anakin. Thinking quickly, she used the Force to pull the padwan to her and deflect the shot meant for him back at the droid.

Anakin looked back to where his would be killer was before looking at the Mai. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly, the padwan grabbed her arm and whipped her behind him before deflecting a shot back at a droideka.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Tara! Ani!'

The two looked just in time to see Padmè take control of a chariot identical to the one that drove them into the arena. Anakin and Nefertara shared a look before jumping into the chariot and continued to deflect blaster shots and slashing droids. Right up until the creature pulling the chariot was shot, sending the three of them to the ground. Taking cover in the now sideways chariot, the Mai grimaced.

"This was not how I thought this day was going to go!"

Anakin grinned as he deflected another shot. "How did you think this day was going to go?"

"Not like this."

As the battle went on, it was clear things weren't going in the Jedi's favor. Their tanks kept thinning until the droid army rounded the handful that was left plus Padmè to the center of the arena. The droids surrounding them stood down as Count Dooku's voice boomed throughout the arena.

"Master Windu, you have fought valiantly; worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now... it is finished. Surrender, and you're lives will be spared."

The Jedi master glared at the separatist. "We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku."

Count Dooku sighed. "Then, I'm sorry old friend."

All around them, the droids pointed their guns. The remaining Jedi held their lightsabers, ready to fight until the very end. But before shots could be fired, Nefertara's ears twitched as she heard ships approaching.

"Look!"

Gun ships swooped down from the sky carrying men in white armor. And based on the fact that Master Yoda was with them, it was safe to say they were on the Jedi's side. Nefertara and Anakin deflected shots from droids while Padmè fired back. All the while the three of them plus Obi-Wan made their way to one of the many ships that landed around the surviving Jedi. As soon as they flew from the arena, they saw that the battle had extended past the arena.

It was an all out war.

The three Jedi and the senator held on as shots were fired everywhere. Anakin's eyes surveyed the ground below them before going up again. "Aim right above the fuel cells."

The armored pilot did as he was told, and the fuel cell collapsed, crushing droids underneath its mass. Nefertara looked at the padwan in surprise. "Well look at that, you can make a good decision every now and then."

As Padmè groaned in exasperation, the Mai awkwardly grinned at the dry looks both Anakin and Obi-Wan gave her. "Right sorry, not the right time to use humor as an unhealthy coping mechanism."

Looking back out to the battlefield, the Jedi Master pointed the ships that were taking off. "Attack those federation starships, quickly!"

Once again, the pilot did as told, and missiles hit the weak points of the ships, sending it crashing and burning to the ground. Beneath them, they caught side of a speeder being piloted by an all too familiar figure.

Nefertara growled. "Dooku."

Anakin gritted his teeth. "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rockets sir."

"Follow him."

Padmè looked at the speeder they were following before looking back the the Jedi. "We're going to need help!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There's no time! Anakin, Nefertara, and I can handle this!"

The two ships that were escorting Dooku suddenly peeled off. And moments later, shots were fired at them from behind. Their gunship tried to evade, but in doing so hit the top of a sand dune, sending Padmè and a soldier tumbling from the ship. Nefertara grasped at her fingers, but a moment to late.

The Mai's head whipped towards the pilot. "Put the ship down!"

Obi-Wan looked sharply in her direction. "Nefertara don't let your personal feelings get in the way!"

She growled. "Lower the ship!"

"Anakin and I can't take Dooku alone, we need you! We have a job to do!"

"I don't care! LAND THIS SHIP!"

Anakin took her by the shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. "What would Padmè do if she was in your position?"

That brought Nefertara to a stop. She knew exactly what her best friend would do. "She would do her duty."

Anakin nodded and let her go. Eventually they landed on an airstrip, and the three Jedi jumped off while and ran inside the hangar while the gunship was destroyed. They stopped as soon as they saw Count Dooku, not paying attention to the droid that rolled itself onto the ship.

"You're going to pay for all of the Jedi you killed today Dooku."

Nefertara kept her eyes on the Separatist leader. "Anakin now _really_ isn't the time to be you."

Obi-Wan ignored her. "We'll take him together. Anakin you go in slowly on the left-"

The padwan followed his master's previous example and ignored him. "I'm taking him now!"

The Mai's eyes widened in panic. "Anakin don't!"

Without warning, a stream of lighting shot from Count Dooku's figures and threw Anakin into the wall. Nefertara gritted her teeth as she and Obi-Wan kept their focus on the now apparent Sith.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours."

The Mai growled as her eyes turned jade green. "I think we both know that those are not Jedi abilities."

Dooku smirked. "That they are not my dear. Now, back down."

He shot a stream of lightning at them, to which Obi-Wan intercepted with his lightsaber. "I don't think so."

The Sith Lord drew a lightsaber from his cloak and ignited it, the red glow showcasing his devotion to the Dark Side.

Together, Nefertara and Obi-Wan charged.

Count Dooku blocked both strikes, and the two Jedi dodged his. And despite his old age, the Sith Lord jumped to avoid a strike at the legs with ease.

"Master Kenobi you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

Nefertara used the Force to push the separatist back before using his momentary distraction to charge and aim her lightsaber for his head. Which Count Dooku blocked with only inches to spare.

"And you. With your Mai abilities I thought you would pose more of a challenge."

Her fangs elongated as she growled. "Sorry to disappoint."

She jumped backwards to avoid the stream of lightning, and Obi-Wan charged forward. After deflecting a couple of strikes, Dooku landed a cut on the Jedi master's arm and leg, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Obi-Wan!"

She ran and stood between the Jedi and the Sith. The opposite sides of the Force watched each other until a shout forced Dooku's attention away from Nefertara and quickly block Anakin's strike.

"Brave of you boy. But I would have thought you learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner."

Nefertara smirked inwardly. _I can vouch for that._

The duel between the three of them was like a deadly dance. They blocked, they striked, it was almost never ending. Nefertara watched in horror as Dooku cut off Anakin's arm from the elbow down and sent his body flying towards Obi-Wan. A roar erupted from her throat as she charged the Sith Lord. And after another short dance of blocking and striking, the Mai screeched as the red saber cut into her side, but the screech died as she was suddenly suspended in the air, an invisible hand wrapped around her throat, and her oxygen cut off. Just as Count Dooku grinned in victory, the sound of footsteps accompanied by the familiar tapping of a cane caused him to look towards the ship.

"Master Yoda."

"Count Dooku."

The Sith Lord used the Force to slam Nefertara's head into the wall before throwing her body like a rag doll over to where Anakin and Obi-Wan's immobile forms laid. As black dots spotted her vision, she turned her head ever so slightly to see where Anakin was. When her eyes found him, she used what little strength she had left to move her hand until the back of it brushed against Anakin's leg.

The last thing she saw before the black spots consumed her vision was the flash of Force Lightning.

 **Author's Note: Holy shit guys...** **...the next chapter is the epilogue. I loved writing Cat Eyes, but I'm excited to get started on my new Star Wars story .** **See you next time .** **Epilogue will be posted** **later today.**


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note: A little background information.** **In Egyptian Mythology, Sehkmet was created to be the Goddess of War and destroy the enemies of Ra. But her blood-lust couldn't be quenched, and she ended up attacking innocent people as well.** **Only changes I'm making to this is in who's name Sehkmet's killing in.** **Onward!**

At the sound of beeping, Nefertara's ears perked up. She groaned as her eyes blinked open, causing the medic droid to look at her.

"You're awake. Senator Amidala and Padwan Skywalker will be pleased to hear."

The Mai groaned again as she tried to sit up. But the medic droid stopped her.

"There's an easier way to do that."

It pressed a button on the side of the cot, and the cot moved until Nefertara was sitting up.

"Thank you. Senator Amidala and Padwan Skywalker, are they here?"

The droid looked as if it was about to answer her, but was cut off by a beeping noise. "Padwan Skywalker is here. Are you ready for visitors?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

The droid rolled towards the door before pressing the button. And the moment the door slid open and Anakin saw her, his tired and worried expression turned into one of relief.

"You're awake."

Nefertara grinned tiredly. "Really? I thought that this was all a lucid dream."

The padwan rolled his eyes fondly as the droid left. As the door slid shut behind it, he walked over and stood next to her bed. "You're healing pretty well then?"

She looked down at her bandaged side. "Nothing a little bacta couldn't fix."

Anakin shook his head disbelievingly. And as the Mai grinned back, she felt something different in the air.

"Things are going to change now, aren't they?"

He sighed before nodding. "The Chancellor just officially declared war on the Separatists. That's where I just came from."

"I bet Padmè's not the happiest person at the moment."

He snorted. "She definitely wasn't dancing for joy."

As Nefertara smiled, she could see that there was something else he wanted to say. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Anakin nodded. "The Jedi are going to be acting as a military along side the clones."

She pursed her lips and looked at the wall to her left. "Well, so much for being keepers of the peace."

Anakin took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly. "Think of it like this, by winning the war, there would be peace across the galaxy."

As Nefertara snorted weakly, she noticed something different about the padwan. The distinct smell of metal was coming from him. That was when she remembered Count Dooku cutting off his arm.

"How's your new arm?"

Anakin took off his glove to reveal the now metal hand underneath. "It works fine, but it was a literal pain to put on... Nefertara?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to you in the arena?"

The Mai froze for a split second as she remembered her moment of blood-lust in the arena before pursing her lips. "Do you remember the book I was reading on the cargo ship?"

Anakin looked confused as he nodded. "The Bond that refused to break?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what it's about?"

The padwan's eyebrows furrowed. "It's about where the Mai get their unwavering loyalty from."

"Remember any specific details? Particularly about the Goddess of War?"

Anakin nodded confusedly. "Sehkmet saw that Bastet's temples have been attacked and she... lost... control..."

He trailed off as realization dawned on him, causing Nefertara to nod in confirmation. "The Priests and Priestesses that served her followed her example, and Li-Tah's soils were soaked in the blood of both radicals and innocent people. After Bastet and her followers placated Sehkmet, she saw the carnage that her and her followers blood-lust created. So Sehkmet and Bastet forbade the Mai from answering to the ancient call of vengeance."

She pulled her knees to her chest as she remembered being under the red fog. "In the arena, when I answered the call, I wasn't me anymore. My instincts were the ones in control."

Nefertara pressed her face against her knees as tears welled up in her eyes. " _I_ was all but dead. I would have killed you, Padmè, Obi-Wan, everything in that arena that was _breathing_."

Anakin moved from his spot on the stool and sat on the cot before wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close just as the tears started flowing. He comfortingly ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed into his chest, neither of them saying a word.

"What is the _matter_ with me? Why did I let myself lose control?"

Anakin rested his chin on the top of her head. "Nothing's the matter with you _Mew-Shir_ , you were defending a friend."

He kissed the top of her head. "You know I meant what I said in the arena, right?"

Nefertara sniffled as she nodded. She meant it too. Here, in Anakin's arms, she felt safe. She didn't feel like a monster.

She needed him.

Just like he needed her.

"You know that this is against the Code."

Anakin held her closer. "I don't care."

"This relationship is going to be built lies."

"Worth it."

"This will destroy us."

He pulled away slightly so they could look each other in the eye before smiling gently. "Sounds like a pretty good way to die."

Nefertara moved her face closer until their noses brushed against each other. "There's always the chance of the Council finding out."

Anakin brushed his lips against hers. "The Council's going to be busy with the war. They'll barely notice us."

 **-Time Skip-**

 _They'll barely notice us? Really Anakin?_

The moment that the Mai was able to walk on her own, she was summoned by the Jedi Council. Now she stood before them, not moving an inch as she waited for them to speak.

"Lost control on Geonosis, you did."

Nefertara casted her eyes to the ground. "Yes Master Yoda, I saw that Senator Amidala was in danger and reacted. I... I just didn't think I would react that way."

Master Windu spoke next. "Based on the stories from your people, pulling yourself back from that state isn't exactly the easiest thing to do."

The Mai's eyes shot back up as Shaak Ti spoke. "It takes great strength to be able to pull yourself away from a call as powerful as the one you answered."

She noted the pride in her former Master's voice as Master Yoda spoke again. "Needed, that strength is, for the war we entered. Teach to others this strength, you must."

The doors to the chamber opened to reveal a boy no older than twelve or thirteen. He walked in with excellent posture and a sense of purpose that was all too familiar before stopping and looking Nefertara straight in the eye and bowing. "My name is Dastan Naberrie. It's an honor to be under your teachings Master Ahnksamun."

 **Author's Note: Holy shit...** **I'm done...** **I FINISHED CAT EYES!!!**

 **Now I do plan on writing a sequel... but for now I'm going to work on my new Star Wars story Obsession. First Chapter will be up** **later today, for real this time.**

 **Thank you so much for those who commented!! Stick around for my new Star Wars story :)**


	13. New story

My new Star Wars story is officially published!!! Check it out, it's called Obsession!!!!


End file.
